Day and Night (Throne of Glass high school)
by Aelin-Annabeth1682
Summary: Aelin has suffered through much in her short life time, but not the drama high school. Aelin is consumed by grief and heart ache after Rowan, her husband and mate dies. Her friends can not bare to see her in such pain, so they decide to leave Erilea with her, and go to the foreign continent spoken of only in myths and fairytales called America, to experience high school.
1. Elentiya

**This story will be written in Aelin's perspective, I might change it for an occasional chapter, but mostly it is Aelin's.**

Waves of emotions sweep through me like a huricane. Glueing my feet to the ground, my body to the chair. Pain is the only thing I feel, the only emotion I know. Will it ever stop?

 _No._

It will never stop. It will continue to flood through me until the day I die, becuase he is _gone._ Dead, buried underneath the ground next to a field of lifeless grass. All because I didn't reach him in time.

Time does not run out, time is constant and can never run out. It is us who runs out of time. When our bodies deteriorate time will still be there, when the universe is nothing but dust all that will remain is time, and that is why it is all my fault. _I_ ran out of time.

I can hear their voices echoing through the hallways as they whisper. I know what they are talking about, I don't even have to hear them to know they are talking about me. That I haven't eaten in four days, that I haven't moved from this chair from the day I got back, that I haven't slept in 3 days. They can't do anything to stop the pain, so why fight it?

The door opened and I heard footsteps as the person walked towards where I sat. Unusual, they haven't been in this room since the day I got here, why now? The person walked in front of me, I didn't even lift my head to see who it was, once they speak I will know.

"Aelin," Chaol's gentle voice rings into my ears. I don't look up,"please, Aelin." I can't' put the strength and energy into speaking.

"Talk to me Aelin," Chaol pleads for me, put all I hear is muffled noises.

"Fight it,. Gods damn it Aelin, fight it!" He yells at me.

"Why fight, when the battles over?" My voice is cracked and unrecognizable.

"The battle may be over, but the war with yourself still rages. Have hope Aelin, and win it." I stay quiet.

"You are a coward!" I feel my soul bury itself deeper into the void, "your kingdom needs you, and you sit here drowning in your on self-pity!" His voice is angry, and hurt. He hits a nerve on my bones but I can't seem to feel it.

"I know," I whisper softly, "I know."

"Than why sit here, like a coward," he says the word again.

"What kind of role model am I like this? My kingdom is better off without me."

"Fine, if you don't want to fight it, don't," he gave up too easily, "but I will, because I can't stand to see you like this. And _he_ would not of liked me to just watch you waste away." Hurt, is the only thing I feel as his words stab me like a blade.

"We have decided that you are leaving Erilea, we are going to a place called America, were you will experience the life of a normal teenage girl. You will leave all this behind you and start a new life. Once you have finished mourning, we will return." I don't object, I may as well do it, what else do I have to lose?

Chaol goes to leave the room. Before closing the door he opens his mouth,"Nehemia was wrong... your spirt can be broken." He slams the door behind him, leaving me to suffocate in my own thoughts.


	2. Boat

The boat creaked as the waves crashed against it. Sink, end it all for me. But it doesn't, it never does. There is always some reason why I have to keep enduring the endless pain.

Hours of journey and no land is to be seen, how much longer will this take? I hear footsteps approach me and I turn to see Dorian walking towards me.

"Beautiful isn't it?" He glares at the ocean, taking in its beauty. I remain quiet.

"I this land things are going to be different, Yrene came up with a backstory for us. And no offense, but your name is unusual for someone over there, so we will be changing your name to Celaena, which is a bit better. You can keep the last name. Yrene spelling will just change to Irene, and Chaol will become Kale. Manon and I are staying the same." I nod my head, " these people will not know of our country so we will be from a place called Greece."

"How do you know all this?"

"We sent a few people to go there and scout the area before we all went." I nod. Smart.

Dorian smiles at me than leaves. So, I am back to being Celaena. Interesting. Though this time I am Celaena Galathynius, not Celaena Sardothien, not Aelin Galathynius, but something in between. I smirk, this is going to fun.


	3. Cake!

The front door slams open as everyone walks in.

"Yrene and Chaol, this is going to be your house." Dorian says. He hasn't gotten used to the names yet. So we get our own houses, good.

"And this," he hands out a brown covered book to each of us, "is everything you need to know about this place." I take the book from his hand, it is only 600 pages I will read it in a night.

"Aelin, your house is to the left and Manon's and I are to the right. Everyone get some rest, school starts tomorrow." Great. I turn and exit Kale's house and walk to my.

When I open the door I am welcomed by a vanilla sent and a circular entry room, with a circular rug in the centre. Three passages branch of in the front and sides. I decide to take the left one which leads me to the kitchen, and dinning. The dinning room has a arch doorway to the living room, which is where the front entrance of the circle leads to. From the living room there is a wide entrance, to a ballroom style stair case.

I go up the wooden stairs and see a hallway. I walk down it and see a guest bedroom, master bedroom/my bedroom on the right, and a bathroom and study on the left. I walk into my bedroom, and lie down on the Queen size bed. I take out the book Dorian gave me and started to read. Chapter 1: A Brief History.

-line break-

Hmm...first day of high school, what should I wear. My eyes scan through my walk in closet and see a dress, perfect for the occasion. I smirk,my hands reach out and feel the black fabric lace through my fingers. Perfect.

I walk downstairs, and out of the house. I go down the pathway towards everyone else.

"You are not wearing that," both Chaol, sorry Kale and Dorian say.

"Yes, I am. Would prefer my work uniform?" Dorian shakes his head than sighs realising that arguing is going to get him nowhere, he than opens the car door and gets in. I get into the passenger seat, Kale drives and Dorian, Manon and Irene in the back. We have only been here a day and I have nailed the names, damn I'm good.

Kale parks the car in front of the school, and we all get out and enter the school grounds. People stare at us as we follow the signs to the school office. I walk up to the lady at the white counter.

"Hello, we are new here and I was wondering if we could pick up our schedules?" I smile politely at her.

"All of you?" What kind of question is that? I nod my head.

"Jeese, okay I'll be right back. What are your names?"

"Celaena, Dorian, Kale, Manon and Irene." She nods her head than walks to the back of the office and into a room.

The old lady walks back out carrying pieces of paper which I assume are the schedules.

"Are you Celaena Gala-Galathin," she gives up and hands the paper, " is this your name?"

"Yes."

"Ok then, I got the right ones." She hands the others there schedules and we leave the office.

"What do you have?" I ask them.

"Maths, science, PE, geography, elective, English." Says Dorian..

"Same," Manon says.

"Science, English, PE, geography, maths, elective." Kale announces.

"Science, maths, elective, geography, English, PE." Irene says, wow guess I am the loner.

"English, elective, maths, geography, PE, science." I frown. " I am only with you guys for geography."

"It will be fine, we will see each other in the breaks. What are your locker numbers."

Dorian speaks first,"546."

"545," Manon says.

"547." And let me guess, Kale got 544.

"544." Says Kale.

"Shit," I look at the paper and read it out loud, "666."

"Damn, are you cursed?" Manon asks.

"Yes." The bell rings, I look at my schedule, where the fuck is E7?

I spend the first few minutes of high school aimlessly walking around try to find the stupid classroom. I walk into a corridor and pass a sign saying E6, finally I found it. I knock on the old, wooden door and open it. Inside is a women with straight shoulder length grey hair in a low pony tale with brown eyes and white skin, teaching a class of people around my age.

"Who are you?" She asks, a bit rude for my liking.

"The new kid." A few students at the back of the class snickered at me, I shot a glare in there direction which shut them up, fast.

"Well then take a seat,...name?"

"Celaena." Just saying the name brings back so many memories of being Adarlans most feared assassin.

"Well sit down, you have already disrupted this class enough." I role my eyes and sit down on an empty seat. Every is staring at me, ether because I am new or my choice of clothing.

A boy at the back wolf whistles at me, big mistake.

"QUIET!" The teacher screams. Fuck, she is loud. She continues to teach the class as if nothing had happened.

High school is so boring why did I come again? Oh yeah, because I am depressed. I walk out of the class and a girl comes up to me.

"Hey, I am Samantha. Do you need help getting to the next class?" I debate it for a second, well it is not like she can do anything to me.

"Yeah,"she smiles.

"Ok, where is it?"

"F9"

"Oh, I have the same class. Follow me," she turns left down a corridor and I follow her. "I love your dress."

"Thanks."

We reach the classroom and walk inside. It is my elective, so food tech. I only choose it so I could eat food, and maybe if I am lucky we many cook chocolate cake.

I sit down and the teacher begins her lesson.


	4. Hope

"Come with me." Samantha says. I follow her into the schoolyard. A breeze pushes past me, and I felt like breaking down. _My name is Aelin Galathynius, and I will not be afraid._ I repeat those words over, and over again in my head. I spot Irene in the corner of my eye and turn towards her, standing next to her is Kale and Dorian.

"My friends are over there." I say and turn to leave Samantha.

"Tell them to come over," Samantha replies, "I want to meet them, and I want you to meet my friends." I think about it.

"Ok. Come." Me and Samantha walk over to Dorian and Kale. "Where's Manon?"

"Bathroom." Kale replies.

"Ok. Oh yeah, Samantha, Irene, Kale and Dorian. Irene, Kale and Dorian,Samantha." they shake hands and say hello, "we are going to sit with Samantha's group today." My voice a bit demanding. The others nod and we head towards a table with four kids sitting on it

"Who's this?" A black haired boy with tanned skin and olive eyes says.

"Guys, this is Celaena, Irene,Kale and Dorian. They are new here."

"Hey, I am Kate," They girl with blonde hair and blue eyes says.

"Max." The black haired boy says.

"Jake." Says a boy with light brown hair and olive green eyes.

The boy who looks like someone familiar, with his brown hair and brown eyes speaks last."Sam," I gasp for air. Sam Cortland, that is who this boy looks like, a replica image of him. I tear my eyes away from him, unable to look. My heart beat pattern becomes ragged, and fast. I want to scream, shout, do something to let the emotions fly. So I do, I punch the person closest to me, hard.

Kale gets thrown to the floor as I release my emotions.

"What the fuck Celaena?!" He shouts at me, I block out his words. Dorian helps up his friend, who seems to have a broken rip. I feel so much guilt go through me and I can't control it. Everyone is looking at me with and intense gaze, all I can do is sink my soul, my feelings even deeper.

And that is when they go too deep. I feel my soul disappear into a pit of darkness, and I will never be able to get it back. The spirit that could never be broken, snapped in two.

School finished for the day, thank gods. It was torturous. Irene healed Kale after I punched him, but he is still angry at me. I don't care, I don't care about anything anymore, all my hope is lost. It is as if I have turned off the human side of me. The caring side.

I heard the door open and Manon strolled into my house. I was about to tell her to bugger off but than she spoke.

"Don't give up."

"What?" What is she talking about?

"Hope, humanity. Don't give it up." I remain quiet as I look into Manon's eyes as she speaks. "I have spent my life without feeling, and it has brought me nothing but misery. When I felt for the first time, I couldn't even find words to explain how amazing it was. To feel that care and love. Don't give it up Aelin."

"I have nothing to give up, it is already gone." I say, my voice flat and emotionless. Just like how I feel.

"Yes, you do. Each star represents hope. There are millions of stars, and therefore millions of opportunities to have hope. It's up to you whether or not you take it. "

She leaves my house, and I sit there replaying those words in my head over, and over again. And I, Aelin Galathynius stood up and opened my eyes to the world in a brand new way, one _without_ hope.


	5. Nicknames

What is the point in assemblies?

To make our lower leg and foot fall asleep?

Cause that is all that it is doing for me. They are saying pointless things, that I could go my whole life without knowing and it wouldn't make a difference. So why torture us?!

The teachers are continually talking at the front of the school hall. My bones ache from sitting in this position. Maeve should of done this to me if she wan't me to be in real pain.

The teachers dismisses us, and I get up off the floor, bones cracking. Everyone pushes to get out of the small doors, Do the people at the front not know how to walk? I think as the queue to get out moves at 0.001 miles per hour.

I finally am able to leave the brick hall. I grab my bag and make my way to lunch.

I see the group sitting in their normal spots and sit down next to them. Without saying a word I eat my lunch.

"We should have nicknames for each other." Samantha shouts like she just discovered something amazing.

"Yesssss!" Squeals Kate.

"Okay, ever since I heard your name was Dorian," Kate pointed at Dorian, "I thought of a great nick name for you."

"What?" The king asks, mouth full of food.

"DORY!" A smile manages to crack onto my lips. Kale, Manon and Irene are laughing their heads off.

"I am calling you Dory from now on." Kale says.

"Same! That is amazing Kate." Jake says.

"Just wait for yours," Kate has a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I have one for all of you."

"Oh, no." Max says.

"OK, Jake, you are now Cake."

"What?!" He says, outraged. Max is laughing at his friend.

"Manon, you are...what's your last name?"

"Blackbeak."

"You are Beaky" Manon sighs and shakes her head.

"Samantha Nemoslyn, you're Nemo."

"How did I know that was coming?"

Kate continues. "Max, well I can't really do much. I am going to go with Mama."

"Arr..." Mama is completely speechless.

"Celaena...last name?"

"Galathynius."

"Gala-what? It doesn't matter you are now Ga-Ga." I don't object. It could of been worse. It could of been _Laena._

"Kale, is Ka." Kate pauses, "Irene, is rain."

"And Kate is Kit-Kat." Nemo concludes for her.

There is complete silence, and we all stare at each other. Nemo starts laughing, and causes everyone else to laugh. Except me.


	6. Samantha's PoV

I walk into science and sit down in the back row next to Dory and Kit-kat.

"Why is Celaena so secretive?" I ask Dory. I can tell by her eyes that her smiles are fake. Her laughs are foreign to her face.

"She has suffered great loss." I glare at him hoping for more, but nothing comes out. With a grunt I give up and do my work on particle theory.

The teacher (Ms Randoll) starts explaining stuff with the most boringest tone ever. And spelling every word, even if it is on the board just so we write it correctly. I end up blocking out her voice and day dream about fighting in a mythical universe with Fae and witches.

That's when the best thought to ever exist came to my head. "We should through a party for you guys!" I shout. Forgetting I was in a classroom.

"Quiet Samantha." Ms Randoll says firmly. "As I was saying the characteristic s, or the features of particles, because that's what characteristics mean, are the..." I sigh and collapse my head on the table. Will the session ever end?

The teacher smiles and nods her head for the billionth time this lesson so I decide to start planning the epic party I was going to throw.

-time skip-a day-

"Here you go." I say, passing a piece of paper to a person in my grade.

"How many did you print?" Kate says shocked.

"Umm...about 150? Maybe more." Kate shakes her head at me.

"You really are one of a kind."

"Yes I am." I chuckle and hand another notification about the party to a person.

"So... let me see that." Kate snatches a paper out of my hand. "6:00 at night? There better be food because that's when I eat dinner."

"Don't worry, there's food."

"Good." There is a moment of silence before Kate speaks again. "So why are you doing this?"

"For the new kids to know how it feels to be at Lockshore High School. To feel welcomed."

"Hmm...and what's the real reason?"

I grunt, "to make Celaena lighten up. She is so grieved and uptight, she needs to relax, have fun."

Kate smiles. "I new there was another reason." A bell rings, signalling the end of lunch.

"Well, see ya tonight."

"Yeah," I smile. "See ya." I turn and walk away, heading towards geography aka, sleep time!


	7. Party

**Back to Aelin's POV**

"Is this your best!" No. "Pick up the pace Celaena! Your dragging behind!" I know I am.

I take a deep breath. He wants me to run than that is what he'll get. I pick up my pace and run my normal speed. Before long I have lapped my class, finishing the five lap run in half the time. Not sweating a drop.

The teacher looks at me in surprise. "See what you can do when you try!" I turn my head and roll my eyes. You don't need to tell me I'm amazing. I already know that.

"No need to show off." Jake says, panting out of breath.

"I agree." Says Kale.

"Are you finally saying I'm better than you. It took you long enough."

Kale shakes his head. "I could beat you any day of the week. Your so full of it. "

"I know I am."

"Umm...guys," Jake breakes into the convosation. "Are you going to the party?"

"You bet it." I smirk.

"Sure." Kale is uncertain.

"Everyone, pack up the equipment!" Th teacher yells. I groan and walk towards the cones and pick them up. We were playing a boring game called soccer than did a cool down run of 5 laps around the oval. Boring.

I put the cones away and picked up my bag. The end of school bell rings and I stroll towards the school entrance before walking out.

-line break-

I look through my enormous closset. The clothe hangers make a screeching noise as I drag them across to pick out a dress. I move another dress revealing a black and gold one. It is absolutly perfect. I them pick out shoes that would go amazing with the dress. The outfit is complete.

I put on the dress and shoes on and walk towards a mirror. Beautiful. Now the hair. I take out a brush and comb through my golden hair. I then style it to my liking. I curl it and grab the two front pieces and twist them before tieing them together at the back. I got the idea from the tv show I started to watch when I got here, The Vampire Diaries from Caroline Forbes.

I look one more time in the mirror to check that everything is good. I decide that I don't need make-up, my face is flawless.

I take a deep breath before forwarding out my bedroom door and heading downstairs. I grab my keys from the bench next to the door and walk outside and open my car door. I turn the key and the engine starts. Time to rock the party.

-line break-

I can hear the music from the end of the street before I can see the house. It takes a while to finda parking spot, but I manage.

My hand raises and I ring the door bell. The door swings open.

"Celaena!" Kate shrieks and hugs me, "so glad you came. Love that dress." I smile, this may actually be fun.

I look at Kate's light blue, sleaveless dress that matches her eyes. "I love yours as well."

"Thanks. Come in, foods in the kitchen. Everyone is...somewhere." she looks through the crowd. "Umm...amyway you can find them later,, go party!"

I start to walk forward. "You comming?" She shakes her head.

"I have bèen assigned door bell duty untill 7:00."

"That sucks."

"Yeah...go have fun."

"Ok, good luck." She smiles at me before I turn around and continue walking. The music drums into my ears, very different from the music in Erilea. The party is scrazy, so different from what I'm used to. I walk around untill I realise I have reached the kitchen. May as well grab something while I'm here.

I see a plate full of it and snatch some in my hands. So glad I didn't wear lip stick or eating this chocolate cake would of been very difficult.

"I knew if there was chocolate cake it would be the first thing you find." A voice says behind me. I turn and my eyes bore into those of sapphire.

"Hello Dory."

"That nickname isn't going away anytime soon is it?" Out of all of the nicknames, that is the only one that stuck.

"Nope." Dory sighs.

"I'm going to the bathroom, see ya." He turn around and leaves me with my cake. I take one more piece before heading outside into the backyard.

I see a someone familier and walk towards them.

"Hey," I say, causing him to turn around.

"Oh, hey Celaena." Jake takes in my appearence, "you-you look beautiful." He stutters.

I smile, " I know. Come on I want to dance;" I yell and grab his hand and lead him towards the dancing part of the party.

After a few moves I then let go of his hand and start to free dance. I feel my body moving with the beat of the music. I think I may be high on sugar...

I let myself off into the music. It has that kind of effect on me. Music reaches into my hollow soul and allows me to let go of the pain, the never ending guilt.

"Never have I ever...eaten a whole cake." Shit, I take a sip of the achole. Thankfully so does Max. After we got tierd of the noise screeching into our ears we all decided to go up stairs and into Smanatha's room for some quiet-ish. Now we are sitting in her room playing never have I ever with cups of achole from downstairs.

"Never have I ever done the dirty deed." Says Samantha. Oh, well. I take another drink along with Kale, Manon, Irene, Dorian and Kate.

"Who!" She squeals.

"Umm...well for me it's Dorian and Kale. Irene and Kale's done it. Manon and Dorian have done it." I awkwardly explain. Samantha looks at us wide eyed. I didn't tell her about the others because of two reasons, one: I don' want to seem like a slut, and two: well it's pretty self explainetory. Samantha than looks at Kate.

"Arr...Matt Baker." Samantha gasps.

"OMG!" She shrieks.

"Ok, next. Never have I ever...been abused." Sam says.

"That's cold dude." Comments Jake.

Sam shrugs, and I of course take another drink with Yrene.

"You guys have been abused?" Says a surprised Max. I nod my head.

"Moving on. "I say.

Kate thinks for a moment. "Never have I ever accidently hurt someone." For once I don't drink. See, she said "accidently," and everything I have done it has been intentional. Jake and Max take a drink.

"Ok then, never have I ever hurt someone on purpose." Max says. Well, I'll drink to that. Me, Kale, Dorian and Manon all take a sip. The others look at us in shock, but we just shrug our shoulders. There are a few minutes of awkward silence.

"So...I say we go back to the party." Sam speaks, cutting through the silence. I nod my head.

"A hole heap of drunk idiots, fun." I smile and get up of Samantha's bed and open her door.

My footsteps are drowned out by the noise as I walk down the stairs. I see two people passed out on a couch on top of each other. Good luck to Samantha for cleaning this place up.

A guy with brown hair and blue eyes paces up to me and grabs my hand.

"Care to join me in the bathroom?" His words are slurred together. He is probably drunk.

"Not even if the world was burning to ashes."

"Aww, come on babe. "His grib on my wrist tightens and he pins me against a wall. "Fine, we don't even need the bathroom." He reaches for my dress strap , I am shocked by his forwardness, but I am not someone to mess with. When he attempts to pull my dress down I grab his hand and twist it until I hear a satisfying crack. He screams and I walk away. That was easy, I kinda hoped he would put up more of a fight.

I walk into the kitchen and get a glass of water, welcoming it as it goes down my throat. It feels so refreashing down my Osophegus. I than go outside and look up at the stars. That was my mistake.

Before I knew what was happening my mind took me backwards in time. To a moment I could never forget, never change.

 **Chapter quote: Music reaches into my hollow soul and allows me to let go of the pain, of the never ending guilt.**


	8. Flashback

**When I write a lot of words in _italic_ it means it's a flasback**.

The stars, the feelings, the memories. My mind drifts off and goes back in time. To a time I never want to remember.

 _No, no, no, no, No!_

 _I look up and see the constellation of the great white stag blurred with my tears. I can feel a hollow emptiness inside of me that I have never felt before. A burden being placed upon my shoulders, heavier than the planet that my feet lay on. The planet that my motionless husband rests on._

 _I drop to my knees and curl myself into a ball. Pain is a feeling I am used to but this, this is different, this will leave emotional scars._

 _I look at his corpse for a second before tearing my eyes away. I can not bare to see him like this. To see him without the warmth and protection that seems to run from him like a waterfall. Though I still wrap my arms over his body. I will not leave him. I will not go anywhere without his strong arms guiding me through it._

 _I hear the clanging of swords in the background as I hold on to Rowan with the little hope still left in my soul. Two word repeating in my head._

 _He's gone._

 _He's gone._

 _HE'S GONE._

 _I hear a hoarse scream erupt from my throat, full of the worst emotions._ _  
_

My body collapses to my knees on the hard is silent. Everyone is quiet.


	9. Lord Of The North

**Jake's POV**

"Here you go." Max says, passing me a glass of water. Finally, something that isn't alcoholic. I start to drink only to spit it back out. A loud piercing scream comes from outside. I look at my friend with wide eyes, mouth hanging open like a fish. I unfreeze and sprint outside. Celaena is there, knees on the ground. Tears falling from her eyes. Oh no. What happened? I was about to go up to her and comfort her when Dorian runs to her. He puts a hand around Celaena's shoulders and she cries into his chest.

I would never admit it to anyone, but it pained me to see her like that. Not because she is my friend. But because my crush is crying on another man's body. Her breathing is heavy and ragged. She starts to mumble something that I can't hear from the distance. Her voice becomes louder and louder. Repeating the same things over and over again.

Celaena starts to shout. "Why can't I see him!" She shoves Dorian away and stands up. Confusion and worry in her eyes as she glanced at the sky. At the stars.

"Celaena!" Dorian says firmly.

"Why can't I see him!"

"Celaena calm down!" But she doesn't. Manon pushes through the crowd and rushes forward towards them, right up to Aelin and slaps her in the face. A few gasps are heard from the gathering crowd, then everyone is silent.

"Snap out of it!" Manon shouts at her, standing eye-to-eye.

"Why-why can't I see him..." Her voice cracked and quiet. "The-the lord of the North?" She breaks down in tears. Wait, what? Whose the Lord of The North? She snaps back into her...crazy stage?

"Get away from me!" She screams and pushes Manon hard. Manon stumbles before regaining her balance.

Kale shakes his head before stepping into the action. He grabs Celaena's shoulders. She dose a feeble attempt to fight him off, but Kale held on to her.

Kale's voice is calm as he speaks to her. "You were right Celaena." He pauses and she looks at him with confusion. "What kind of role model are you like this? Your friends need you. Your cousin and his wife have to take care of _your_ duties because you are not the role modal you need to be. Your people...your people are struggling all hoping for the strong girl they once new to return home. Show them the light in this world, the hope they are clinging on to." Celaena stares at Kale's eyes. Calmer, more controlled. Her face changes, and her lips spread to a smirk.

"You want me to show them the light in this world?" Her voice is different, it is dark. Calm. Deadly. A tone I have never heard her speak like before, though it sounds as if it's a tone she has been using her whole life. Kale stares at her in confusion for a quick moment before screaming one word.

"NO!"


	10. Job

**Back to Aelin's POV**

I can feel it straining against my veins. The power. The fire. I've kept it leashed until now,. I can't keep it in any more. The pressure is to much, so I release it. I feel my body start to glow before a shooting pain goes through me.

Ice covers my veins, smothers my fire. It brings me back to reality. To the shocked faces around me. The terrified faces of my friends. The pain that I am in. I don't fight as the ice covers my fire completely. I just collapse to floor and cry.

I feel warm hands go over my back and pick me up. I faintly see Kale before I faint of dehydration.

The bed is where I wake up. Soft, comfortable, gentle. I take a deep breath before dragging my self out of it.

My reflection stares back at me. A broken girl whose lost hope. Lost the battle with herself. My eyes trail my scars. Foundation has proved to be useful these past weeks, but I will never be able to cover up my back. So unfortunately no backless dresses. I groan and get changed into a tank top and shorts. I rub the foundation in before grabbing my bag and car keys and heading out the door.

This is going to be a very awkward day.

It was. Throughout the whole first lesson everyone stared at me and Max kept throwing me weird looks. It got better after that...well until I had science with Ms Randoll where I fell asleep. But besides that it sorta got better.

I bang open my front door and fell onto my couch. I grab the remote and turn on the TV. I smile and pull a blanket over my body. Yes! Vampire Diaries is on! I don't hide my excitement as I squeal.

The show went on for 40 minutes before it ended on a stupid cliffhanger. Go away cliffhangers, no one likes you!

I groan and get off the couch. I didn't notice I was hungry until my stomach started to grumble. Another side affect of Maeve and Endovier, I am used to being starved. I open my fridge door and see it almost completely empty. I grab the last piece of ham and place it on a piece of bread. I stuff it into my mouth. I need to get a job. I sit down on the dining table and got out my laptop. I couldn't be bothered to go all the way upstairs to the office where the computer is.

Nothing. There is no jobs that are right for me. I decide on just going down the road to ask McDonald's if they want to hire someone.

I lock my door behind me and stroll towards the fast food store. If there is one thing that I have learnt of this strange world it's that McDonald's is everywhere. No matter where you go there's one. When I get back I might make one in Terrasen.

My feet walk up to the front counter.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can get a job application here?" I ask, trying my best to be polite. The girl nods her head and goes away. A few minutes later another guy appears.

"Hello, I am the manager of this place. I heard you were looking for a job?" The guy said.

"Yes."

"Well, please come with me." He went out of behind the counter and sat down at a booth. I sat down on the other side of him.

"What's your name?" He asks me.

"Celaena." He nods his head.

"Interesting. I'm Steve and as you already know, I'm the manager." I smile politely.

"Why do you want this job?"

"To earn money so I can eat." I reply. He nods his head.

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen." Well...according to the high school.

"Ok, and last question. Do you have a criminal record."

I flat out lie to him staring at his eyes. "No."

He smiles at me. "Good, you can start here on Monday at 4:00pm for your training lesson." I nod my head and get up.

"Thank you very much." I then smile and leave. As soon as I'm out of view I sigh. Argh way to much politeness for one day. I walk back down the street. Only to be stopped. One thought going through my head...that could be me.


	11. The Drop

**To any one suffering the pains of life. The horrors that we all need to push through.**

Random Persons POV

My husband's dead, my brother hates me, my parents don't love me, I have no friends, my life is meaningless. Painful and meaningless. I stand on top of the building, eyes looking out towards the city that never cared for me. One step and I can end it all. One step and the pain will disappear. I take a deep breath and spreed my arms out. I open my eyes and take one last look at the streets I once called home. No one even notices me. I see a beautiful girl with long blonde hair and lovely skin so much better than mine. She looks at me, I can tell even from this height she is shocked. Oh no, I better go now before she calls the police and they force me to stop. But she didn't, she did the opposite of what I expected. Her strides are long as she runs into the building. I want to jump so badly, to feel the wind between my fingers but curiosity gets the better of me. So I just stand there upon the narrow ledge. A few minutes later the young girl appears, even more beautiful up close, just seeing that makes me want to end it even more.

"Don't do it!" She shouts at me. "It's not worth it."

"Yes, it is." I reply. Voice hollow and dull.

"Dieing is never the answer. If you go all those who love you will just end up in the same pain that you are in at this moment. Do you want that?" She asks.

"No one loves me."

"That isn't true."

"It is. "

The girl shakes her head. "No it isn't, by believing it's true all your doing is making it easier for you to leave them. If you believed they love you, which they do, you would never jump. If you can feel after you die, all you would feel is remorse. Don't blind yourself with what is false and let your vision see the truth. See what this would be like from their eyes. Don't do it, be selfless and don't jump for them. Your family, your friends. Just live another day. Tell yourself I will not be afraid, and you won't. Tell youself everything is fine because _that's_ the truth."

I have never heard such an aspiring speach my whole life. Her voice is young but one of a Queen leading her people. A voice that makes me realise who I am. What I've achieved.

My feet step off the ledge. "Thank you, thank you," I whisper.

"Just remember that your life isn't a movie, so don't end it. Your skin is not paper, so don't cut it. And your body is not a book, so don't judge it."

"Thank you, your so kind and sweet. I wish there was more people in the world like you." She smiles at me, telling me its ok to leave so I do. I hear her mumble something behind me but I can't quiet understand what. I take a deep breath and walk back into the building. Life is finally smiling at me.

Aelin POV

The young women turns and walks away.

I whisper a few words beneath my breath..."no you don't." I close my eyes and wish for a better world.


	12. Unexpected Visitor

I slowly walk back down to the streets. I don't know why I did that. It just felt right. But, who knows I might be finally developing feelings...wait never mind.

It took me a few minutes to return to my house. I close the door behind me and lean on it. My eyes close. My breath steady. But my mind, my mind's broken.

I jump when a someone knocks on the door. I turn and twist the door handle. I see a beaming Kate.

"Kate?" I ask surprised.

"Who else," I put on a plastered smile. "Can I come in?"

"Umm...sure." I move to the side so she can come in, "how do you know where I live?"

"I bribed Dory to tell me." I grunt. Soon the whole city will know where I live.

"How ddid you do that?"

"He has a weakness for books, I gave him my library card." I snort, of course."Is anyone else home?" She asks.

"No, I live alone."

"No siblings? No parents?" This would normally strike through my heart like a knife, but for some reason I felt my self not caring. I left my emotions at the party, far behind me.

"Nope, they died." I say and smile. Months ago my reaction...let's just say it would be different.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Her voice solemn.

I shrug. "Want a drink, I've only got water though."

"Umm...yeah." She replies. I grab a glass and fill it with water from the tap and pass it to her.

"So, the whole house to yourself and not ONCE you've thrown a party!" Kate exclaims, "Ga-Ga this is a big problem." I can't help but chuckle.

"I've been busy."

"With what?" In a dramatic voice she continues, "what could _possibly_ be more important than throwing a party."

"I got a job." I say, half of the truth.

"Really! She shrieks, "where?"

"McDonald's. I needed money."

"You're not going to get much from there. The pay is tiny." Kate says. I ponder on that for a second.

"You're right, I'll get another job." I have a perfect one in mind. Kate looks at her Casio watch.

"Oh my god. I got to go. Sorry was sposed to be home 15 minutes ago."

"It's fine." She smiles awkwardly at me before turning and quickly walking out. I sigh. Time to get the job. I should have gone to it first, I'm more experienced in the area after all. I smirk and go upstairs to my room.

The box had remainded untouched since the day we came. I open it and pull out the content. The black material feeling beautiful against my fingertips. I put it on, find the place on the internet and wait.

Wait until my body can be shadowed by the light of the moon. Wait untill I'm only a slither of darkness.


	13. Assassin

I move through the streets like a snake. My midnight-black boots silent against the rooftops. Where ever you are, where ever you go there's always a crime lord, you just have to be good enough to find it. And luckily I am.

I free fall into the alley way my feet landing with a small thud againstbthe concrete. I walk down a narrow stairway and push open the door and saunter in. I'm home.

The fat man with a thin amount of hair laughs in my face. So typical of him, to think I'm just a useless kid.

"So you want _me_ to hire you for a job. When I've never seen you work, you are no offense female and probably never been in a fight before." I don't even resist the snort. Shit, he's so sexist.

"Go find someone else _girl."_ He snarled at me.

"Fine. Just letting you know that you missed the chance of your lifetime." I stand up and leave the sexist pig alone. I'll find someone else. I spot a man siting at the bar. He seems reasonable I stroll up to him and sit on the stool next to him.

"You're new." He says in an accent. So he's a regular, good.

"Let's just say I recently moved and I'm looking for a job."

"You gotta be what? 18?"

"19" I hiss.

Ok, ok." He puts his arms in a surrender motion, " what kinda job ya talking about?"

"One that requires a victim." I reply.

"So you're a hit-man."

"I prefer the term assassin." I smirk.

"Well, let's see how good ye are, assassin." He grabs something from his belt and passes me a black thing. "How many bullseyes can ya score?"

"What's that?" I ask. And point to the small, kind of banana shaped thing.

"What's that?! So much for an assassin, it's a gun!" He half shouted.

"Gun?"

"You know, to shoot people." I look at him confused. "How else are ya gonna kill them?"

"A blade to the throat." I say.

"Well...lets see how good you are at throwing one then." He does the most dummest thing ever and passes me a knife. He must be stupid to trust me with a blade. I smile and stand up. With a flick of my wrist I throw it. Right into the middle of the bullseye of the dart board across the other side of the bar.

The man looks at me shocked. "You're in. Meet me tommora night aand I'll get ya you're first job." I smirk at him.

"Deal." I turn and leave, black cape draging behind me.

I scale back up the onto the roof and make the journey back to the house.

The door unlocks with a click. I walk in and take my cloak off straight away. I walk into the kitchen and grab myself a piece of bread before heading upstairs and having a warm shower. Thank gods it's Saturday. I would never have been able to wake up before 8am.


	14. Letters

My alarm pulls me out of my dreams. I groan and slam my hand down on the stop button. It's a Sunday, I'm sleeping in. I role over in my covers into the vast space of my bed. I wish I brought Fleetfoot. She would of loved sleeping on this bed. I chuckle as I remember how annoyed Rowan was when she first slept with us. Rowan...my smile quickly faded. If he were here...I block out those thoughts.

I still want Fleetfoot with me, so I write a note to the person who organised the trip.

 _Dear Dory_

 _I am getting rather lonely in this large house that you have kindly bought for me. I am wondering if it would be possible to bring Fleetfoot over from Erilea._

 _Thanks_

 _The_ _most amazing person ever._

 _Celaena Galathynius._

I smile and place the letter in an envolope before walking outside and putting it in his mailbox. I check my own mail box to see one letter inside. I pick it up and open it to see chunky, but neat writing.

 **Celaena Gala...**

 **Hey, just wondering... do you have a phone number? It would make things like this so much easier. Anyways, are you free tonight for a small party/get together with everyone in our group?**

 **Address: 24 Sundrive Place**

 **Time: 6:30**

 **From Samantha**

 **P.S. tell the others, also we got food so don't need to bring any.**

Good they have food. Food = life, anyone who disagrees is crazy. Mad even. I think about the letter. I'll go if it's just us. But that means I need to go shopping.

Time skip-

I put down the loads of shopping bags onto my kitchen bench. I may be poor, but that's only if I don't use Terrasen's money.

I go back to my car and get the other load of bags and carry them in. All I brought was clothes, books and sweets.

Before I left ot go shopping I gave Dory and Chaol another ketter telling them about tonight. I didn't want to knock in case either of them are doing...something.

I drag out my clothes for tonight. Not that formal, but nice. A light blue, mid length dress and white sandals. Covering me so no one can see my back. I have enough visable scars already.

By the end of all this. I swear I'm goingnto have double the amount of clothes. I get dressed and leave my hair out. My car keys rattle as I lock the door behind me. Wait a second...I can't go, I have work to do. I silently groan, screw it. The guy didn't specify what time at night.

I slam my car door closed and drive towards 24 Sundrive Place, only 10 minutes away.


	15. Scars

"Truth, dare or Double dare." I ask, turning towards Max siting on the other side of the circle. He thinks for a moment. The music in the background.

"Dare." A mischievous smile grows on my face.

"I dare you to...kiss the wall for a minute."

"What!"

"It's easy, just think of it as your imaginary girlfriend." I comment. I glares at me and I return him a smirk.

"Fine," he mumbles.

"Whoe, whoe, whoe. Hold up a sec. You are not going to get your spit all over one of my walls." Yells Samantha. "Go do it in my brothers bedroom."

Max shrugs and we all walk into Charlie's bedroom. (Samantha's younger brother)

"Ok, go!" Yells Jake, timing the minute. I love this. I watch my friend lick and smother the wall for a good long minute. To you 1 minute may seem like a small amount, but when you're running for your life. One minute can be the difference between being dead and alive.

"Ok times up." Says Jake.

"Finally." Max wipes the saliva of his mouth and we return to Samantha's room.

"Ok," Max says, once we've sat back down. "Sam, Truth,dare or Double dare."

"Hmm...I'll order a nice double with some fries on the side." Max smiles.

"Payback time, I dare you and..." Max glanced around the room. "Celaena, to do seven minutes in heaven." Not in a million years. I will never let another man touch me. Especially one that looks so close to my former colleague.

"Two pieces of clothing am I right?" I ask.

"Yes," Kale says. There is something in his voice. Sadness, pity. I lean down and take both of my shoes of.

"Wait does that mean I have to take clothes of too?" Sam questions. Everyone nods. "Dam you Celaena," he grumbles and also takes off his socks. I glance at the clock on the wall, 7:30. I will leave at 9:00.

"Ok, you know the drill. Jake?" He asks,

"Double chocolate cake," yum.

"Ok, if you don't want to do it with me. Than I say with him. Celaena and Jake. Get into that bathroom." I hate him, doesn't he get it? I don't want to. I look down to see what I can take off. My dress is all I have left. And my underwear, but that's just one piece of clothing because a bra does not look good in this dress. Though if I do it than Jake will know anyway. I'm trapped I realise.

My eyes drift to the others for support. They just shrug, probably not even thinking of the amount of scars hidden.

"I-I can't." I stumble.

"Well you know the rules. Clothes." Kate says. No.

"No, I-I can't do that." For once in my life I am worried.

"Come one, you have a spectacular body, there's nothing to be afraid of." Samantha inquires. I shake my head, I know I have a wonderful body, but that's not the problem. I look at the others for one more shot at getting help.

They ignore my pleading eyes.

Bastards.

"Ok. If you don't take of the clothes. Jake will have to take you into the bathroom. That's how these things work." I shake my head. No words that Max says will get me in there.

"Oh," I hear a faint mumble. I turn to see Irene, looking at me. "Umm...she can't do it." She says. Finally one of them understands.

"Why?" Kate asks.

"I'm on my period." I blurt. Hey, it worked.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Because I only thought of it now. Instead I answer by looking down as if in shame. Samantha rolls her eyes, "Sam, ask another question."

"Ok, I dare you and Irene to kiss on the lips." Irene looks astonished. She shrugs and does a quick, awkward peck before crawling back towards Kale.

"Celaena, truth or dare?" Why are they picking on me?

"Truth." I'm probably going to lie but anyways.

"If you were the prime minister, what would you do to the country." I think about Terrasen.

"I would make sure everyone has a home." I answer, leaving out the bit about making sure there is no such thing as slaves.

"Wow ok." Jake says surprised.

"Dory, truth, Double dare or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to," I think about what would benifit me the most. "Tell me if you are getting me my dog." I say. He sighs.

"She'll be delivered at your doorstep by Tuesday. " I grin. Yas.

"Ok truth, dare, double dare...Kate?"

"Umm...I think truth."

"Whose your crush." Kate starts to turn red.

"Arr-Umm...Max." She turns her head embraced. Max just looks at her surprised.

Kate coughs a few times before looking at me. "Celaena truth, dare or Double dare?"

"Is it pick on me day today!" I shout. My groan echoes through the room. "Dare," Kate smiles.

"I dare you to take your dress off and run around the front yard screaming "I'M A WEIRDO!"." Oh, I choose wrong. I glance at the time, 8:30. Close enough.

"Oh my god! My first McDonald's shift in in half an hour and I have to change!" I shout before rushing out the door. That was close. I get into my car and drive back to my house to get changed. Except it ain't no Maccas uniform.


	16. Aelin Sardothien

**Ok, so when I first started writing this story I said they were going to Australia, but around about the 3rd chapter I decided to change it to America and I kind forgot to say that. This chapter should make more sense now that I have told you they are actually in America**

So, missy, before we start I'd like to know a bit about ya," the man says. My cloak blends in with the misty bar. I try not to gag as smells of alcohol and smoke floods my nose.

"Likewise," I reply, my eyes drifting to his drink on the bar bench.

"Ok, ma name's John and that's about all ya need to know." I shrug. At least I got a name. That's good enough for me.

"Aelin Sardothien," I say.

"Interesting, and where ya from exactly?" John says in his thick accent.

"Greece, though I move around a lot." He nods his head.

"Ok, now normally we start training people from a younger age, but you're already trained, right?" I nod my head.

"Hmm...there's a fight on tonight. Any contester verses the current champion. If ya can beat him, you're in, if not, you'll be training with tha littlies." I smirk, this should be easy.

"What time?"

"Now." He gets up on the bar stool and leads me towards a door at in the back of the bar and unlocks it using a key. It opens into a room that like the rest of the bar, uses the dark wood. Around the outside are wooden seats in the middle a ring.

"Wait here," John says before walking off. I start to analyze my fighting space. The shape is an exact square with ropes around the edges, with a thin mat at the bottom. Thin means more pain. After a few more minutes John comes back, along with a group of people. I have an audience. Interesting.

"Everyone, shut it!" John shouts. The room immediately becomes dead silent.

"Tonight our champion will be versing a new contestant." John pauses. "Aelin Sardothien!" He shouts. I saunter into the ring. As soon as everyone looks at me they start to laugh, but that will stop in a moment. "Verses THOMAS EVANS!" The crowd starts cheering at his name. I roll my eyes. Typical. A man comes out onto the ring, his torso and arms big and muscular. His legs like tree trunks. But he is definitely slow.

"Ok, one rule, ya fight until the person's knocked out. No killing!" John screams at us. "Fight!"

The brute of of a man charges at me. I easily evade to the side and punch him in the gut, fast and hard. The man squeals as multiple rips break under my fist. He swings a right arm hook at me, but I'm already moving. My legs slide under him. His body falls to the ground with a loud bang, shaking the floor like an earthquake.

He attempts to get up again, but in one swift blow, his eyes close, leaving him unconscious. The crowds fall silent, confused. I smirk, my feet silent as I saunter out of the ring.

"Good enough?" I ask John.

"Umm, yeah." His voice is detached, lost in thought. John's cough echoes through the old room. "...Actually, I have this guy who's been trying for weeks to kill this other guy. And the other guy needs to be dead by tonight, but the guy I hired ain't gonna be able to do it. Ya wanna?" I smirk.

"Of course," I say.

He smiles at me and sticks out his hand. "Deal. But first I want ya to meet David." I shake his hand and follow closely behind him as we walk back into the bar area. "Aelin, David." He says pointing to a guy with blue eyes and light brown hair. His build is strong but skinny. David's medium height, maybe a bit over average.

"Who's this?" David says, obviously American with his accent rolling off his tongue.

"The person who's taking your job," I say before smiling at him.

"What?!" he shouts, outraged. The tanned skin on his face becomes wrinkled. His lightning blue eyes widen."John, you have to be kidding me!"

"No, I'm not. She has all the skills needed and the guy was supposed to be dead by tonight."

"Just one more week," David begs.

"No, tell Aelin all the information ya have gathered over the past month and she'll have him dead by tonight. Also, it's a great test to see how good she is." John says. Oh, he will see how good I am. "Off ya go. I want a body in the headlines tomorrow on all the newspapers." He walks away, leaving me with David.

"You probably never killed a man before, and now I'm out of a job," he grumbles. I start to laugh.

"Oh, you have no idea." His face turns to confusion. "Now tell me who I have to kill."

"Oh, you're in for a surprise. You have to assassinate the president of the United States of America. Donald Trump." I feel shock run through my veins, not letting my face show it.

"When can I start?"


	17. Grumble-McGrumpyface

_Italic = flashback_

Normal = present time

My body is overlooking the gathering of people. No wonder John wanted the assassination done tonight, though I still wonder why he wants to kill the president. I shrug my shoulders and continue to analyze the crowd in front of me. There are cheers echoing through the streets calling for people to come and see what is going on. Police stand in a line to keep the crazy people back, to keep them away. I know what I have to do. There's no turning back now.

 _"Seriously, you're completely fine with killing him?" David questions. He sits down on a chair at a table. I follow his lead and sit across from him, the bar bench behind me._

 _"Whatever it takes to get the money, I'll do it." He looks at me in disappointment, he probably wanted me to chicken out so he could get the job back. I smile at the thought._

 _"Ok, we'll I see we have to go through the plan and strategies." I nod my head. He lays out some papers which I grab straight away, my hands nearly tearing the paper as they move with speed. My eyes glance down the plans, making sure not to miss a single line. When I finish, I place the paper back onto the dark wood table._

 _"So you see our problem?" he asks._

 _"Yes. But don't worry, there are other ways to kill a man." He looks at me, confusion lacing through his face. I only smirk and walk out._

I scan the area around me. The guards were positioned just as the plans said. I know what I have to do.

My boots make my footsteps quieter than a mouse as I scale up the side of a building, making sure the bow around my back does not hit the glass widows or the plastered wall. I feel a gust of wind as I swing my legs over the wall and onto the roof. The scent of fresh air hits my nose. My eyes can see for miles, and I can see the gathering of people all here to see the President of the United States of America make his last speech. I smile and start to string my bow.

I pull back the arrow and wait for the wind. The sound of it brushing against the trees greets me. My blistered fingers leg go and I watch the arrow fly. I watch it as the wind curves it, directs it so it looks like the shot came from somewhere else, the black arrow landed, straight into the man on the stage's heart.

I grin and stroll back to the edge of the tall building. I put my bow around my back, the handle hitting my spine, before climbing back down the building and watching all the police go in the wrong direction. D***es.

-line break -

The alarm screeches at my ear. I groan. Why does it have to be Monday?! A deep breath escapes my lips and I push my blankets off my bed. I couldn't, something was stopping the blankets from moving. I continue to push until I decide to investigate what was wrong. I sit up and look onto my bed. A smile creeps onto my face as I stare at the golden fur.

"Fleetfoot!" I yell excitedly. My arms feel the softness of her golden fur as I wrap them around her body in a tight embrace. Dorian kept his promise. A big wet lick covered my face with saliva.

"Oh, it's so good to see you again," I mumble into her fur as I hug her tighter. My face is in a never ending smile. I feel my hands brush past something. My body moved back and see that Fleetfoot is lying on an envelope. I pull it from under her and open the seal.

"Dear Ga-Ga,

Told you she'd be here today.

From Dorian

P.S. I recommend locking your door, for everyone else's sake. We don't want any dead bodies to cover up."

If it was even possible, my grin grew bigger. I jump off my bed.

"Come here, Fleetfoot." A sound rebounds off my legs as I pat them, telling Fleetfoot to come. Her tail wags as she pounces off the grey sheets, her molten caramel eyes beaming at me.

I turn and dash downstairs, not worrying about a leash as I take Feelfoot for her first walk in America.

-line break-

S***. The bells rings for first period as I run into the school. I race towards my class only to get there five minutes late.

"Celaena! Wait outside, I will be there in a second and when I do, I want a valid reason for you being late!" My geography teacher yells at me.

"Yes, sir," I say, and step outside the classroom back into the corridor. A few minutes late Mr Nicholson (aka Grumble-McGrumpyface) walked out of the room, towering above me at six foot three. His brown hair slowly falling out, his beard badly shaven.

"So, why are you late?" he grumbles. No wonder his nickname is Grumble-McGrumpyface.

"My bus was late," I lie, really it was because Fleetfoot saw another dog and wanted to be friends. I ended up having to sprint halfway across the city to get to her.

"Next time, get here on time," he says. Wow, as if I can control what time the bus comes, if I did actually catch a bus.

I walk into the class and sit down. Great, this is one of the lessons where I'm alone. I slump down into a chair in the third row. It's Monday, I realise. That means I have my McDonald's training shift on this afternoon. I groan. Great.

"Starting on this new topic on Interconnections I would like you all to make a PowerPoint on a place, for example a city like Rome, on it I'd like you to answer these questions," he says, handing out a sheet of paper to everyone. "You are to also create a brochure that goes with the PowerPoint which will be basically a tour guide. Any questions?" The class stays quiet. "Good, now you'll be working in pairs that I have assigned for you. The list of who you are with is on the board. Now get to it." Mr Nicholson goes back to his desk, the grey chair creaking under his weight. My eyes adjust to the lighting as I look at the board. Just great, out of all the people I have to be paired with it has to be Oscar, the most annoying little prat that could ever live. He wasn't even smart! Oh how my life changes, one moment I'm assassinating the president, the next I'm stuck with a little kid for a school assignment.

Which reminds me. Why the f*** has there not been a word said about last night?!


	18. Swimming Program

**Monday 27/3 (I'm doing the dates now so the timeline can be followed easier)**

P.E. is taking forever!

It's the last period of the day, and I want to go so I can check out what happened with the president assassination thing. I throw the ball to the other side of the net. This game is so easy. You just have to catch the ball and throw it, over and over. What was this game called again? Nucumball? Something like that.

"Bring it in!" The teacher calls. You can smell his cologne from a mile away. His brown eyes dart around the court. Two kids in the class back up the net. Another three guys pick up the poles and place them back into the storage shed. We all sit down on the concrete and wait for the bell.

"Okay class," he says with his Southern accent, or at least I think it's Southern. "I got an announcement. For the next two weeks we are doing a swimming program. Here are the notes that you will give to your parents or whoever takes care of you. Give them back to me, signed. More info is on the note." He passes around the sheets. A moment later the bell sounds. In a stampede, the class runs out of the gym like caged lions.

"Hey," Irene says, walking up to me. I smile in reply.

"Did you hear? Apparently something happened to the president, they won't tell us what, though."

"Where did you hear that?" I ask.

"Riley Musk," she says, I nod. Riley Musk is, from what I have worked out, the school's bad boy. The rich kid. His parents probably told him something and he's gone leaking it all over the school. I have no classes with him and barely see his gang at breaks.

Irene and I say goodbye to each other as we part ways to our cars. I unlock my black convertible. Technically, I don't have a license, but I'll get one eventually. To be honest, it isn't that hard to work out the controls and gears for driving. I did that in the first day and got a few dents, but all went well.

I turn on the radio and "All Summer Long" by Kid Rock comes on. Well, at least that's what the radio station said the name was. I don't know the songs of this country. I smile and open the roof to let my hair fly in the wind. It was almost as if I was actually happy. Almost.

My keys cling against the marble as I drop them on the kitchen bench. I swing my bag off my shoulders and take a look at the swimming note.

 _Dear parent/caregiver,_

 _The school has organized a swimming program that will run from the 2nd of April to the 16th of April. In this program your child will be improved in their swimming skills. It is a compulsory event and you can only be excused because of medical or religious reasons. Please hand the signed note back to your child's P.E. teacher._

 _Required Equipment to be brought._

 _Swimmers_

 _Towel_

 _Change of clothes_

 _This will partake during periods 1-2 for juniors and 5-6 for seniors._

 _Sign here:_

 __._._._._.__

I get a pen and sign a random signature on the bottom of the note. That should be fine. I turn around and walk toward my lounge room. I grab the remote and turn on the news.

"Breaking news," the women with way too much makeup on says, "president Donald Trump has been assassinated, I repeat President Donald Trump has been assassinated at the conference last night. Police are investigating the crime scene. The white house are deciding what to do as I speak." She goes on for a while, I just grin. Though, I'm still wondering why they took so long to make it public. "We encourage all residents in the area to lock their houses, the criminal is still at large. The police suspect it to be a strong man, though besides that they have no idea, so keep a lookout."

Wow, they are way off. I switch off the TV and start to get ready for my McDonald's training day.


	19. Living on a Prayer

**Monday 3/4**

"So, what are you wearing for swimming?" Kate asks me. If I could, it would be a bikini but...scars. I think back to Saturday, when I tried to navigate my way through those confusing shops. There was so much stuff-we need a shop like that in Erilea ASAP. It had everything!

"A one piece with a long sleeve rashie and shorts," that should cover most of it...hopefully.

"Girl, you need to let yourself loose. I could give you a lilac Bikini tomorrow?" Kate asks. I shake my head.

"I'm good," I reply.

"But-"

"Leave her alone," Samantha interrupts. Kate pouts before turning and talking to Max. I look down to my chicken sandwich and continue to eat it, the bread dry in my mouth. The others have finished their lunch. I guess I'm a slow eater.

I glance at all my friends enjoying the break. Next two periods with have our first lesson doing the swimming program. The only times I've swam was with weapons strapped to me or as a training exercise with Arobynn. A shudder goes through me at the thought of his name. Those days were painful.

"Umm...Celaena, where did you get those scars from?" Samantha asks. I couldn't put foundation on today because of the water so the scars on my arms, wrists and hand are more visible.

"Well this one," I point to the mark on my right hand, "was when my cousin Aedion, closed the car door on my hand."

"Ouch," Sam cringes. I smile at him.

"These ones is when I was playing a game with Aedion where we had to escape these rope handcuffs. My skin cut trying to escape," I explain, making it up on the spot, "and the ones on my arms are just from time." I cannot be bothered to make stories for each individual one.

"Oh, ok. Seems like this Aedion has a problem with accidentally hurting you," Jake says. I chuckle.

"Yes it does. Though to be honest most of the time it was my fault, I did want to play the game and-" My voice was cut off by the bell ringing.

"Come on. We have to go to the gym," Kale says. We walk at moderate pace towards the gym. Kate was going on about how much fun we will have, her voice ringing in my ears.

"Ok, everyone get into groups of ten!" the head of P.E. shouts.

"Group?" Samantha asks.

"Yep," Max says. I quickly do a head count: Kate, Me, Kale, Dorian, Manon, Samantha, Max, Sam and Jake...that's only nine.

"We've got nine, not ten," I say.

"Eh, we'll get away with it," Jake says and shrugs. A teacher comes around carrying a clipboard with the grades names on it. She didn't even bother counting the amount of people in our group when she came over.

"Names," she says blankly.

"Dorian Havilliard, Kale Westfall, Irene Towers, Manon Blackbeak and Celaena Galathynius," I say, I don't know the others' last names.

"Samantha Nemoslyn, Kate Middleton, Sam Brown, Maxwell Jones and Jake Calaventra," Samantha says for me.

The teacher marks our names off with her black pen then leaves after telling us that we are group 26.

The teachers organized the buses so that group 1-10 go on the first bus, and so on. We get on to our dedicated bus and start the drive to the swimming pools. Only five minutes after we left a sound hurles into my ears, the students on the bus start to sing/scream a song. Kate, Samantha, Jake, Max and Sam all join in, and I feel like I'm in the middle of an earthquake.

"OOOOHH, WE'RE HALFWAY THERE. OOH OOH LIVING ON A PRAYER. TAKE MY HAND, WE'LL MAKE IT I SWEAR. OOH OHH LIVING ON A PRAYER!" they sing. I don't know the lyrics, so I hum to the tune. This is going to be one long bus ride


	20. Free

**Monday 3/4/**

I gaze at the crystal water, and it stares right back trying to intimidate me. The sun illuminating it's colour so all eyes can see its beauty and power.

"We have to go get changed," Samantha says, and grabs my arm, "come on." I nod and follow her towards the bathrooms. I got into one of the stalls, the least disgusting one, and turn to lock the door behind me so no one can come in. Once I hear a satisfactory click, my movements are quick as I change into my black swimmers.

I walk out silently, avoiding the other people, and sat down in the patch of grass that the school organised as our meeting area. A few minutes later, Kate comes out in a light blue, ocean blue and purple, marble bikini, next to her is Samantha in a black and green bikini. Behind them are the boys in just shorts and Manon with Irene in plain one pieces.

"Wow, I didn't even see you come out." Samantha says stolling up to me.

"I'm good at sneaking around." I reply.

"How long have-" Max's voice was cut off by the teacher yelling at the group of students.

"Ok, today we are just evaluating your swimming skills, then you will each be placed in a group. 1 is for the strongest swimmers, 6 is for the weakest. When I call your name, please proceed into the pool where you will be tested. Ok, starting with Charlotte Alan." A girl walks out from the crowd and goes into the pool. The man asks her to do weird swimming stuff that I have never seen before. This country is weird.

They went alphabetically down the list of names in the grade. Luckily for me, my last name starts with g.

"Celaena Galathynius," I sigh and walk down between the crowd of people. Not one person in Erilea would pronounce my name wrong, but here...everyone does. Do they have no respect?

A cold shiver crawls up my spine as my body emerges into the freezing water.

"Ok," my ears twitch at the sound of a masculine voice behind me, I turn my body to look at the man, his shirt has too bold letters printed on it, swimming instructor, "can you please do freestyle to the middle then back." I nod, I hope this is the right stroke.

I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing, only that this is what I have interpreted from the others. I move my arms in a windmill action...why didn't they just call it The Windmill? It would be much more understandable.

I feel my body glide through the water. Without any weapons or weight pulling me down I feel free, free of my life, free of my sins...free. The water calms me, drifts my soul into a peaceful void. I stop swimming and look at the instructor. That wasn't too bad.

"Ok, there are a lot of people so that's all I need, you can go back to the others now, Celaena." I smile and gracefully get out the pool walking back with sass. I nailed that...which reminds me.

I had a special appointment with Jake last night that I completely forgot about.

Whoops...please bury my body somewhere without garbage.


	21. Rules

**3/4**

"Ya walk in here like ya own the place, then ya request the hardest job there is! And finally, ya _forget_ about our meetings!" Jake yells at me, "this is not to be continued. I can not afford this kind of stuff so ya better get in line with the others or get kicked out the hard way." He says sternly. I glance over his shoulder at the bar tender serving two men some drinks. I lean back in my wooden chair and sigh.

"Ok," I reluctantly replied. No point in arguing, and I'm really not in the mood.

"Good." Jake reaches into his bag and gets out a stack of papers, "this is the next assignment. Ya have till the end of the week." He sits up off the wooden chair and marches out of the bar. If there's one thing I've learnt in this business it's to try not to piss too many people off. Though I must say I have never been able to follow rules, especially my own.

I grab the papers and set out of the bar before heading home.

-line break-

I plonk onto my black leather couch in the living room, my hands turn the first page of the documents and my eyes skim over the black ink.

 **Client name: Ralph Ablehem.**

 **Assignment Name: Hayden Lavensky (lay-ven-sky)**

 **Occupation: Drug Dealer (aka car wash worker)**

 **Appearance: brown eyes, black hair, tanned.**

 **Gender: male**

 **Family: daughter named Kelly** **aged 14, wife died in a car accident, brother aged 27 helps with the business. Parents are deceased.**

 **Friends: George Viller, works with him.**

 **Activity: spends every Saturday and Wednesday from 1pm-7pm at the car wash. Other times are unknown.**

I continue to read the boring letter. Killing people is so serious around here. I would never of gotten a document from Arobynn. I would of had to work out all of this myself. I let out a deep breath and lift myself off the couch. I put the papers under the pillow and slowly head up the stairs and into my bedroom.

The cotton of my pyjamas is soft against my skin as I slide it over my scars. I lie down and pull the bed cover onto myself. My eyes slowly close and I fall into a deep sleep.

-line break-

 **4/4**

I groan as the alarm clock bares into my ear drums. I sigh and strip the sheets off my body. A shiver rakes down my spine at the sudden contact with the cold air. I hate the cold.

I walk down the stairs and head towards the kitchen. My stomach growls with hunger as I open the fridge door. An apple sits on the top shelf, I grab it and take a chunk out of the side. Juices spray into my mouth and I continue to crunch on the apple until I've reached the core.

Strolling back up the stairs I go into my walk in closet. I grab my swimmers, pants and a shirt. I take of my pyjamas and quickly put on the thin fabric swimmers. My shirt swings over my head when I place it onto my body. I put on the pants then walk out of the room.

My fingers attach to the strap of my bag and I swing it over my shoulder. My hands grips the handle and I shut the door to my house before locking it. My keys rattle as I walk towards the car.

Time to go to school.

This is the most stupid thing I've ever done, and trust me, I have done a lot.


	22. Inspiration

"We will be studying inspirational quotes and phrases for a few weeks. We'll be looking at what words are need to create an inspirational phrase, what makes us remember them, and what techniques are used in them. Later on we will do an essay and a speech on a quote of your own choice, but I will tell you more about that in the coming weeks," the English teacher takes a pause in her words, "for today, I would like you all to write down something motivating and inspirational a person has once said to you. It could be your parents telling you to keep trying, or a friend giving you confidence. Either way, it doesn't matter as long as it ment something to you. I'll give you a few minutes to write it, you can start now," she says concluding her short speech.

The shuffling of papers is echoed across the classroom. I ponder for a moment, raking through my memories. One shines at me like a flashlight in the darkness of my mind. Calling to me.

I open my bag and pull out my English book. Opening the lined pages, I take a pen from Samantha's pencil case and place it on the white paper, watching the black ink flow.

I glance at the words one more time before looking back at the female teacher whose green eyes are examining the room.

"Ok, everyone that should be enough time, put your pens down. We will go around the classroom and each of you will say the qoute. I will write them down on the board so we can analyse them afterwards. Gema, can you please go first," the teacher announces.

"Life is short, don't waste it on things you hate," Gemma says. The teacher smiles at her, and writes it on the white board at the front of the small room.

She nods her head, indicating for the next person to continue.

"You can only do your best, not someone else's," Joel says next to her.

They keep going around, each person saying the meaningful words in their life.

"Others may tell you your not worth it, but to the eyes of the people who are important. You are," Samantha says. I take a deep breath.

"You could rattle the stars, you could do anything if only you dared. And deep down inside you know it, too. That's what scares you the most..." my voice fades away as I repeat the words of the ancient Queen.

The rest of the lesson felt like a long blur of sounds.

Images just flashing by.

\- - - - - line break- - - - - -

I feel the paper, rough against my hands. I unfold it and look at the word and number.

Group 1

A grin appears on my face.

"What did you get?" Kate says, moving over to me.

"Is that even a question?" I ask her.

"Let me guess...group one."

"Of course," I smile.

"Argh, why are you so good at everything," she exclaims.

"Let's just say my old...school, had teachers that didn't like it if you did something wrong," I tell her.

Kate rolls her eyes and walks over to Max and Jake.

I feel a presence next to me, and I turn to meet gold eyes.

"Group one, you?" Manon asks.

"Group one," I reply. She nods and walks away. Well that was a short conversation.

"Ok, everyone. Now that you have your swimming group numbers, can you please proced to your designated areas," the teacher yells.

I move to the deep end of the pull. My braided hair swaying slightly, and my tight swimmers clinging to my body. Manon and to my surprise Max, join me on the walk towards group ones end of the pool.

"Ok, I'm Amy and I'll be coaching you these two weeks. Congratulations everyone here, you have made it into the top group. Furthermore, I'd like to say that because it was obvious during your trial you are strong swimmers and know the strokes, we will be mainly doing fitness exercises. Can every one please make a line and go into the water," a young blonde says. Her hazel eyes glance at the group in front of her before she turns and gets in the water herself.

I push into the water, my body hitting the surface lightly.

"First up, we are going to do two laps of 50 meters freestyle. That's there and back, twice. Off you go," Amy says.

The people start to do that weird swimming style up and down the pool. Max swims strongly, which is really weird because he is bad at everything else.

"Here goes nothing," Manon whispers to me before taking off.

A sigh comes out of my mouth and I turn my body horizontal.

My feet move up and down, kicking the water. Arms swinging around like a manic, I guess in a way I am one.

\- - - - - line break- - - - -

Every one around me is breathing heavily. How are they tired? I look at Manon, and we lock eyes saying the same thing.

These humans are weak as.

I pace to the change rooms. Walking into the girls room, I go over to the shower/toilet area.

Dread runs through my veins.

A note is pinned to the wall.

No entry, maintenance issue. If needing to use the toilet, please proceed into the male change rooms. Other wise, all toilet and showers are of limits for public use.

I can't go into the stalls to get changed.

Meaning, the only place is the change area.

Where anyone can see my scars...

Panicking, I look at Manon for help. She understands, we both have too many scars to go unquestioned about.

"Shit," Manon mutters.


	23. Shock

"Are you blocking me?" Manon asks.

"Yes," I reply.

"Good," she says. I look around the change room, a few people are looking at me weirdly, I guess they have reason to. I have my towel stretched out along my two arms, creating a wall. I can hear Manon shuffling behind me.

"I'm done," she whispers. I let my arms drop and turn around.

"Your turn," I pass her the large towel. She moves in front of me and spreads out the towel as if it were wings.

"Am I completely covered?" I ask.

"Yes," Manon replies.

"Guys, this is the weirdest thing I have ever seen," Kate says bluntly, "and I was there when Max crawled around pretending his leg was a gun."

"She has a point, it's not like you guys have bad figures. Also, we are not surrounded by boys," Samantha comments.

"I don't like feeling exposed," I say through the towel.

"Leave them be," Irene says. She then grabs her stuff and places it into her bag before swinging it over her shoulder. "I'm done, see you guys out side." Irene strolls out of the change room.

"But-" Kate started to say.

"Drop it Kate," Manon says sternly. I don't hear Kate's voice again after that.

I push my pants over my waist. I reach for my shirt and realize that it wasn't there.

"Manon, my shirt is in my bag," I call to her.

"I can't get it without dropping the towel." Manon's voice becomes quiet for a second,"Kate can you slide her shirt under the towel?"

"Why can't she come and get it?" Kate asks.

"I'm sorry, but I'm siding with Kate on this one," Samantha says, "Everyday you have been going into the stalls and wearing as much swim wear as you can. It's kind of freaky."

"Get my shirt," my voice is low and demanding.

"Nope," Kate says back. Oh screw this. I listen to our surroundings and can hear no movements. Everyone has left the change room.

"Fine." I shout.

"Celaena-" I cut Manon off by pushing her really hard in the lower spine. She stumbles slightly but regains balance quickly.

I march out to my shirt and throw it over my head.

I stare at Kate and Samantha looking at me in shock, not able to form words. So I do the only sensible thing.

I smirk at them and wink before grabbing my Nike duffel bag and walking off.


	24. Weak

"What the hell!" Manon screams at me.

"Get over yourself," I reply, continuing to walk away.

Manon jogs up next to me. I slow to a stop and look at her.

"What?" I grumble at her. Manon tilts her head to the side, her face in deep thought.

"You...you aren't getting better," Manon shakes her head, "your just prolonging the pain," Manon whispers.

"Blah, blah, blah. We have a bus to catch," I say and continue walking.

I feel something grasp around my wrist.

"Celaena, you shouldn't do that," Manon says.

My eyes glare deep into hers, "I remember when you were fun. Care free, strong, not some emotional support person!" I shout at her. Manon is really staring to annoy me.

"You want me to be care free? Fine! Do what you wont, but just know, that Rowan wouldn't even _recognize_ the person standing in front of me."

"Rowan is dead, so why should I care?" I say coldly. Arobynn's words run through my head.

 _Emotions make you weak. Love makes you weak._

Now I understand. I understand, love, care, selflessness...they are all symptoms of being a weak person. Of having a weak soul.

Manon shakes her head.

"How could you not care!" She screams at me.

"Caring makes you weak!" I shout back.

"It may make you weak, but it also gives you the strength to fight!"

"The war is over Manon. There is no fight!"

"Wait, war?" A voice says next to me. I turn to look into innocent blue eyes. I grin at Kate.

"Yes, war." I look over at Manon who is frowning.

She leans over and whispers into my ear. "Your soul has been broken, Witch Slayer," Manon sighs before walking off.

"What the hell is going on?" Kate asks.

"Your human mind wont handle it," I reply and walk off towards the school bus. I'm ready to get away from this pool and go home.


	25. Intruder

**From now one I'm writing this is past tense because it is easier. Though there will probably be mistakes, please don't criticize I'm not a very good speller or good at grammar.**

 **4/4**

Let's just say the bus ride was awkward.

No one spoke. No one even looked at each other. There was just silence...well except for the other yelling students, but besides that there was just silence.

The bus halted to a stop outside the school gates. The students filed out of the bus in an orderly fashion and barely any pushing, which was surprising.

The end of school bell rang as soon as I stepped of the old, yellow bus. I pulled my bag further onto my shoulder and headed towards where my car was parked. The drivers test was surprisingly easy, all you needed was common sense and good reflexes which I have.

I turned on the engine to my silver Commodore and slowly lifted my foot of the brake to reverse. the drive home was smooth and quiet. Too quiet, I thought.

I parked the car in my drive way and hopped out efficiently. Smiling at the sky, I walked over to the front door at a leisurely pace. I sighed and opened the door, the houses lights were off. I swore I left them on this morning. I shook my head and flicked the lights switch, blinding my eyes with the sudden burst of light.

My bag made a loud noise as I threw it onto the couch, the contents rattled against the sides of the bag. I sauntered over to the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl, biting into it's flesh I ate the Cripps Pink apple.

I froze, mid chewing as the lights turned off, only in the kitchen and realisation hit me. Someone is here. Someone is watching me. Someone else is trying to kill me.

I reached for a kitchen knife, but it was too late.

Too late to notice the gas crawling into the room.

I fell to the ground and into a deep slumber.


	26. Calvin Horst

My eyes flickered adjusting to the bright lights around me. Where am I? I wondered, still anoyed that, that one person could sneak up on me and kidnap me. This world has me weak, unaware of my surroundings.

"Uh, the president killer is awake, I thought you'd give more of a fight," a male voice said behind be. I struggled to turn my head to look at him.

"Let me out of these ropes and I'll show you a fight," I retorted.

"Feisty. No wonder Jake likes to keep you around," he said. So, he must be a part of some rivalry then, I'm guessing. I just grinned at him challengly.

"Look, Aelin Sardothien, I can't be having Jake hiring assassin's every few minutes. That means some of his little assassin's need to be eliminated," he sated simply.

"So you get to know my name, and I don't know yours?" I questioned.

"Oh, sorry for my bad manners. I'm Calvin Horst, your friendly neighborhood criminal that runs the show around here, and well Jake wants to take my spot and keeps hiring stupid assassin's to kill people to annoy me and undermine my athority. And by killing the president he went way to far. So I'm killing the one who killed the president," Calvin explained. I nodded, him not realising how much his words ment to me.

"The thing is, I'm not letting you kill me," I told him. Calvin smirked.

"I'm not asking, darling," he spoke.

"What did you just call me?" I said slightly infuriated.

"Have any complaints, darling, go see the person who gives a shit," he responded and walked out of the room I was being held in. I take the moment of solitude to examine the ropes tieing me to a chair.

One long one is used to knot my hands together, another to latch my feet to the chair and finally another rope around my waist and torso. They were experienced with their rope tying, I'll give them that. But none of them had been trained by Arobynn Hammel. I twisted my wrist and jerked my elbow back giving one of my hands access to on of the knots used on the rope around my middle. I fidgeted with the rope before it finally came undone. I did the same with my other hand, and the rope around my middle was now nothing but a lose bit of material hanging off my lap. Now the hands. I arched my back to pull the rope over my wrist and continued to do this for a full ten minutes, ignoring the pain that it gave me, before it was lose enough to come off. With one hand free I was able to untie the other one with ease. After that the ankles were as easy as eating chocolate cake.

I stood up and walked around the room, trying to find another exit besides the door. Not even a window to be found. Well, let's just hope there isn't too many guards. I walked over to the door and looked over the lock. It was pretty simple to be honest, all I had to was twist the door handle hard enough and the lock would break, so that's exactly what I did.

I surveyed the hallway that was in front of me, surprisingly there was no one. This led me to believe that was something wrong, this was all too easy. This was a test, I realised. Let them try and trap me, this time I'm prepared.

I sauntered down the hallway, looking for any kind of trap. Seeing none I continued as if I had no care in the world, and to be honest I didn't.

I turned a corner, and smirk at the scene in front of me. Three men stand guard, waiting for me as if they knew I was coming, which they probably did. They see the look on my face and visibility back down a bit before composing there positions once more when they work out that they out number me, as if that matters.

I tease them by giving the men a just get this over with, face. With that they charged all at once. I ducked under the first punch, and tripped the man whilst doing so. I then turned and blocked a feble attempt of a kick at my stomach. My arm moved and the person in front of me is knocked out straight away. The male that was on the floor stagered up, and the other threw two punches at me, each I blocked with ease before kicking him in the head placing him flat onto the floor where he belongs. The last one sees the defeat and gives up. I smirked at him and punched him square in the face before he could blink.

I stepped over one of their bodies and continued my journey out of this dump. I turned a few corners until I was out in this big open room. And I knew straight away, that I was cornered. I knew before a group of criminals came out of the passage in front and behind me. I knew that this is going to be an annoying delay in my escape.

"Come on, did you have to knock out three of my soilders, now I'm going to have to make you pay for that," Calvin spoke from his spot in front of me, fustration in his voice.

I just did my signature smirk.


	27. Worry

**7/4**

"Are we going to stand around talking, or actually fight?' I asked to no one in particular.

"Neither, I'm going to let you go," Calvin said. To be honest I was not expecting that, and by the looks on his colleges faces they didn't either.

"What's the catch?" I questioned.

"Oh, it's very simple. You have to serve me now, it's actually a good deal. You'll be paid more and get to kill more people," Calvin shrugged.

I considered the deal, realising that I would have to betray Jake in order to take it. I do not betray my friends.

"I'm good," I decided. The man scowled at me. He motioned his head towards me, silently telling his followers to grab me. I felt a slight shift in the atmosphere as the group closed in around me.

Taking a deep breath, not wanting to fight all these people. I frantically scan my eyes over the structure of the circle, finding it's weak spot. Then I lunged.

Kate

"Have you seen Celaena?" I asked Irene during maths. She shook her head.

"I think she just wants time to herself. I will check on her later today," she replied. I nodded, feeling slightly worried for the girl. Just by looking at her I could tell she has been through much...then those scars...

I shook my head and smiled, paying a close attention to the simultaneous equations on the board.

"Hey, Kate," a female voice speaks behind me.

"What?" I replied turning around. I saw brown hair and makeup and knew who it was, Chloe. Also known as the "Queen" of the school.

"I'm having a party tonight," wait is she inviting me to a party? "And I was wondering if you could ask Dorian to come?" She continued trying to sound nice. I rolled my eyes and turned around.

"He's taken," I replied not really caring.

"By who!" Chloe said madly.

"Manon," I told her.

"Oh," she said and leant back in her seat. I could tell that she was slightly scared of her but didn't want to show it.

Thankfully the bell rang after that. My hands automatically rushed into packing up my stationary. I pulled the bags strap over my shoulder and sped out the room.

Still worrying where Celaena was.

It has been only three days...maybe she was just sick?


	28. I knew

**7/4**

 _Irene_

My hand hurt slightly as I lightly tapped it against the door in front of me. The sound vibrated through me, my feet shuffling on the pathway beneath my shoes. I grew impatient after the many minutes I waited for an answer.

I sighed and felt the coldness of the door handle run through my hands which were slightly sweaty when I twisted the lever. Surprisingly it was open, but then again what did the owner of the house have to fear?

A creak echoed through the silent house as I steped into it. Taking a quick glance of my surroundings, I began to explore searching for the missing person.

A faint painting catches my attention and I cautiously walked towards it in wonder. Who could it be? What could it be?

Turning the corner I see a bundle of gold laying on the wooden floor. A breath escaped to my lips and I ran to the poor animal, struggling for its life. How could she leave Fleetfoot like this...what happened to the Queen of Terrasen?

I shook my head and briskly walked into the kitchen. Each cupboard I opened then closed created a loud bang, a spread of relief flooded through me when I sighted what I wanted. I grabbed the bowl and filled it up with cold water from the tap.

Fleetfoot's tail wagged as I approached, brushing against the floor. Trying not to spill any of the bowls contents, I placed it next to the dog's nose. She stumbled up to her feet and thirstily drank the water she was provided with.

Looking at Fleetfoot, I decided she would be fine without me fore a few moments and I continue my search through the house. When I reach the living room I noticed a faint, unusual smell flowing through the lifeless house. It's probably nothing, I told myself.

My thighs groaned in disagreement when I pushed up the stairs. I really need to get back into exercising.

The hallway was quiet, the smell not as strong as downstairs. I opened the door at the end of the passageway, assuming it was her room. My assumption were correct, and what I saw gave me almost all the answers to my questions.

A black cape and outfit was laid out on her bed, and I knew...

I knew Aelin has not only changed her name to Celaena, but had become the assassin once more.


	29. Escape

Celaena

I clutched my arm with my hand, trying to stop the rapid blood flow. I can't believe I was stupid enough to get shot. Of course, I could shift and the healing process would start. Though, that could end very badly.

The adrenaline in my veins was keeping out most of the pain, but that won't last forever.

The area around me was unfamiliar and I had no idea how to get home. It's not like I can ask someone to drive me, a bullet wound would get many questions.

I decided my best chance was to stick to the shadows, keep walking until I find some for of shopping center and steal a map...and maybe a bandage or water.

Taking a deep breath I move through the towns shadows.

 _Flashback_

 _The a man attempts to shot me but I dodge out of the way, consequently shooting the person behind me. My body hits the cold floor when I slide under a persons fist. Quickly, I stand up. Never stop moving. That's what_ he _taught me._

 _I dashed towards the door in the hallway, trying not to have my back turned. A foot is flung towards me and I moved my hand to block it. The other people across the room started to catch up to me. Guns were being fired, each one getting closer and closer to me._

 _I punched the male figure in front of me and his body collapsed to the floor. I see a break in the flood of people and I take it._

 _I pushed off the ground, as if in a race, and sprinted through the gap. A few feet away a bullet was fired at me, and I couldn't avoid it in time. A piercing pain went through my arm and I held back a scream. Something that I had grown accustomed to._

 _The unfamiliar walls loomed over when I moved through the maze of a building. Opening every door I come pass, searching for the exit._

 _I opened a door and saw a stairwell going up. This must be it._

 _I ran up the stairs and reached another door. I slammed it open, breaking the lock._

 _The cold nights air hit me in the face._

 _Flashback end_

The entrance to the shop was lit up in colourful lights. I walk through it and act as if I'm just browsing. I sneakily grabbed a map from the shelf and a bottle of water. I casually left the small shop as if i didn't just steal anything.

I walked a few meters before opening up the map.I look at a street sign near me and find it on the map. I then look for my address and work out a route from one place to the other. Glancing at the top of my left arm and I decided to sort that out first.

Reaching down I ripped off the bottom of my pants and place it in my mouth. I pulled up the sleeve of my shirt and cringe as it scrapped against the wound.

A shaky breath left my mouth and I took the plunge. My fingernails went into the whole in my arm, I bit down on the piece of clothing holding back the scream. Not giving up because of the pain I go deeper into the flesh, scraping around inside my arm. I tried to feel the bullet and I hit the bulls-eyes when I felt something hard...wait that was just my bone. I moved my hands up a bit and decided to go sideways. My fingers pressed against a round thing and I grabbed it. The bullet, I thought.

I yanked it out and blood poured from the wound. I took the cloth out of my mouth and shakily gripped the water bottle. I uncapped the the lid and poured it onto my arm, cleaning it. I leaned down and tore the fabric from my other leg. I wrapped it around my arm as bandage and drank the rest of the water.

The walk was long and tiring. The sun was rising by the time I saw familiar buildings and I smirked. An idea was going through my head.

I haven't gone to school in a while. So may as well go today. Go right now, because like most parents say; education is the most important thing.


	30. Back at School

**8/4**

Irene

I was going to tell them. Though, no matter the urge I had to tell them, the time was never right. So I never said anything.

"Come on, we will be late if we don't leave now," Kale told me smiling. I nodded before following him out the door.

The drive was like any other that I had experienced in the time we have been here, which was pretty boring.

I shuffled out of the car, my feet landing on the pavement. Kale walked over to me and swung his heavy arm around my shoulders, but I didn't mind.

A few people looked at us with their judging glares, but most didn't really care.

I scanned the crowd looking for my friends. I smiled without realising it when I spotted them across the playground.

I pointed it out to Kale and we started to walk over to the group. My eyes avert from the people I am walking towards and goes to wall on our right.

I felt my eyes widen in shock, and my body becoming frozen.

There she stood.

Clothes torn as if she was just dragged through a bush. Blood all over her, not knowing if it was her own or another person's. Her arm had a blood soaked bandage around it, covering what I would guess to be a wound.

Standing there, the Queen looked as deadly as ever. Scary and frightening.

Celaena caught my gaze and smirked. She pushed her body off the wall and started to walk over to us.

In a matter of moments my friends had gone silent, staring at the broken girl.

"So, what did I miss?" She asked grinning.

Jake

I'm speechless. Every nerve in my body said to run away, this is not the girl you have a crush on. But the terrifying thing was that it was her. Acting as if nothing had happened.

"Four days, Celaena," Kale said harshly, "four days and you show up like this?" By the tone in his voice I could tell he was beyond angry.

"Kale," Irene said in warning, as if reminding him of something.

He just shook his head.

"I gave her plenty of sympathy, I gave _her_ the time she needed. I even F*cken threw away everything so we could come here and give her the new start that she needed. And then she goes and does this!" He yelled.

"Kale!" Dorian shouted at him, glancing at Celaena for a reaction. Her face stood emotionless.

"What Dorian? It's the truth, and you can't deny it," Kale told his friend. I looked between the people around me, not having a clue of what is going on.

"Look at who you are talking about, look closely" Dorian said as if just realising himself. Kale turned and glared at Celaena.

His eyes narrowed before he continually shook his head.

"You..."he stumbled. Celaena smirked as if she was confirming his suspicions about something.

"Of course," Manon said, finally joining in on the conversation.

"Ok, everyone back up a second! What on earth are you talking about?" Kate screamed in annoyance.

"Me being amazing, obviously," Celaena said right before the bell rang, signalling for us to go to class. Before I knew what was happening, everyone had left.

Then there was a scream of pure fright.


	31. Lock Down

The bell rang multiple times, echoing through the speakers and filling the area full of noise. Children started to rush around like flies, dashing for a classroom nearby.

"What the..." Manon started, her voice drifting off.

"Lock down, quickly get inside," Max said frantically. Our new friends bolted towards the closest classroom. I can't really be bothered to do that so...staying here it is.

My ear drums ache when a loud gunshot was heard not to far away. You know what? The classroom sounds good, I've already been shot once and once is enough.

"What is happening?" Irene yelled once we were inside.

"Quiet," Jake hissed.

My eyes surveyed the room. A small group of younger students were huddled in a corner, clinging on to eachother. Cowards.

"What is happening?" Irene said, this time in a whisper.

"Mad people outside, shooting us for no reason," Kate explained.

"Does this happen often?" Dorian inquired.

"Have you been living under a rock? Yes, but spread out across the country," Sam told us.

"How long will this last?" I wondered.

"Until the police come, now shut up," Kate demanded. I sighed and leant against the wall. I tried not to cringe at the pain in my arm. Adjusting myself, I leant back against the wall again.

Minutes past and I started to get bored. The occasional shot was fired but nothing interesting.

"Let's play a game," I suggested, keeping my tone low.

"Um," Samantha replied. Probably unsure whether it was a good idea or not.

"Ok, why not?" Manon shruged.

"What game?" Jake asked. I smirked at him.

"Truth or dare," I stated.

"Count me in," Kate told us, "there is no amount of shooting that will keep me from playing a game."

The others all nodded there heads in agreement. I smiled and decided to start the game.

"Irene, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said.

"Hmm...when we first met, what did you think of me?" I asked.

Irene took a long pause, digging through her past thoughts and memories.

"I thought you were a rich girl who had a lot of weight on her shoulders, too much even," Irene answered truthfully.

Another shot fired, shaking the building to its core.

Irene turned towards Jake surprisingly.

"Turtle or dare?" She asked.

"Dare," he replied.

"I dare you to go over to those poor girls and tell them that everything is going to be fine," she said warmly.

Jake smiled and crawled across the room, his mouth moving as he whispered to the girls. They looked at him with hope in their eyes and he smiled before crawling back to us.

"Celaena, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Truth," I said without thinking it through.

"Are you single?" He wondered.

Well...technically I'm a widow, but thats basically yes, right?

"Yes," I looked over at Dorian and decided to make things a bit more personal, not caring for our audience.

"Truth or dare?" Knowing him, he will chose truth.

"Truth," he said, exactly what I thought he would say.

"If you let your father live, without the Valg in him, would you forgive him over time for what he did?" A thought that had been on my mind.

"Over time, yes. But a very long time," he said in deep thought. The others looked confused.

"What the hell is a Valg?" Kate asked.

"A monster thing from-" my voice was rudely interrupted.

"Our imaginary kingdom we built in our minds when we were kids," Kale said. I scowled at him. The others seamed a bit unsure but went a long with it.

"Samantha, truth or dare," Dorian asked the girl.

"Dare, this is getting to deep," she replied.

"Ok, open the door then close it," he said mischievously.

"I could get shot!" She exclaimed, somehow still keeping to a low whisper.

"A dare is a dare, do it," he replied.

Samantha mumbled something under her breath and crawled over to the door. In one quick motion she swang the door open and closed it again. A slight breeze went into the room as she did.

A gunshot was fired towards the room and went straight through the glass, shattering it over us. My leg screamed at me, my nervous system telling me something is wrong.

Involuntarily my eyes shifted to my leg. A chunk of glass was sticking of of my leg, blood running on both sides of the cut.

"Fantastic," I said sarcastically.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" Kate said worrily.

"What do you think?" I replied rhetorically.

Manon reached over towards me and I looked at her with curiosity. She grabbed the piece of glass and yanked it out, giving me no warning. It took all my effort not to make a noise, Endovier trained me well.

"There, it will be fine," Manon said not really worried at all.

"Listen up everyone!" A male voice called from outside, it sounded slightly familiar.

"If any of you are seen, we shoot. If any of you are heard, we shoot. Receptions down, same with the Wifi, so you won't be able to call the police. Consider this a message to Aelin Sardothien!" he called. Oh, wait...I think that voice belongs to a very pissed off Calvin.

Dorian, Kale, Irene and Manon all turn to me...also extremely pissed.

"Why are you looking at me?" I said innocently," I don't know an Aelin Sardothien, only a Lilian Gordaina."

To be honest, I should of expected the punch to my face.

 **This isn't really how lock downs work but this is a story with Fae and magic in it so anything is possible.**

 **Also, I started writing this before kingdom of Ash came out, but I think I'm going to try and coordinate the plots, idk how though.**


	32. Gunshot

A stinging pain erupted from my right cheek bone.

"Ouch," I muttered.

"You deserved it," Kale told me.

"You people are so violent, I love it," Jake realised.

"Thanks," I replied. He grinned like a happy child.

"So, we continuing our game or..." I started to say.

"No," Kale replied sternly.

"I am going to have a little chat with Celaena," Dorian demanded.

"Sure," may as well, I thought.

Dorian stood up from thew floor without thinking. A loud bang came from outside, Dorian's yell followed it.

And I felt nothing...until Manon screamed. Her voice like that day, broken and shattered.

My gaze went to Dorian, a gunshot wound straight throw the middle of his stomach. His blood over the floor.

I knew what I had to do.

In one quick motion I slammed the door open and strutted into the open area.

"Calvin!" I screamed.

Jake

His sapphire eyes were glazed in agony. I could feel my muscles become shaky.

Celaena stood up and walked outside, thirsty for revenge.

I tried to get up and go after him but something grabbed my arm, pulling me back down.

"Don't, she needs to do this alone," Irene told me, her eyes were slightly teary.

I looked back at Dorian, and the girl who was holding him. Irene silently asked her to move, and she obeyed.

"We need to take out the bullet, but it wont be pretty," Irene said examining the wound.

"Do it," Kale said without hesitation, this was first time I have ever seen him cry. Irene nodded her head.

I looked away not wanting to see what she did next, and looked out of the bottom of the window.

She stood there, having an intense conversation with a man holding a gun pointed right at her. She did not back down.

The man stepped closer to her, slowly. She glared at him not taking her eyes off him. The man threw a punch at her face, she did nothing to defend herself thought her footing did not stumble.

She opened her mouth, probably having a snarky comment to reply with.

A muffled scream came from behind me, I forced my attention to the man who grabbed Celaena's arm harshly. Still, she did not fight back.

She just smiled welcoming manor.

Celaena

I smiled at his hand on my arm, Calvin not realising the advantage I have over him.

I need to get them away.

I need to be the selfless Queen instead of the selfish Assassin.

One. Last. Time.


	33. It Hurts

**8/4**

"If you want to shoot someone, shoot me. If you want to kill someone, kill me," I said, offering my soul over any others.

"Ok," Calvin replied. His arm raised and before I could react, a bullet passed straight through my right shoulder. Gods damn it!

I grunted in pain, trying not to show it effected me.

"You know, Aelin. You've got a lot of guts considering you're a girl." Did he just...oh hell no.

"Excuse me," I said offended. Calvin rolled his eyes at me.

"Anyway, my work here is done. Everyone move out!" He called out to his legion of idiotic pigs.

Before I knew it, they were gone from my vision. Children started to come out of the rooms, panicked and distressed. I think I'll take the rest of the day off and have a nice warm, bloody bath.

"Celaena!" A male called out to me. I chose to ignore them and keep walking out of the school. Wait, I think I might have a McDonald's shift tonight.

\- - - - - -a few hours later- - - - - -

"136!" I called out to the group of customers. A middle-aged man with I presume his daughter, walked up to the counter.

"That's us," he told me, showing his ticket. I nodded.

"Here's your meal, have a nice day," I replied automatically. I handed him the brown paper bag and cringed slightly at the pain. Holding my arm up hurts enough as it is, without the weight of a Happy Meal.

"137!" I yelled. This time a young women came, only in her twenties. Without speaking she showed me the piece of paper with her order number on it. I nodded, and grabbed the drink with my left hand. Though it did hurt a lot, just not as much as my right arm.

"Have a nice day," I told the girl.

"Celaena, can I please speak to you?" a voice said behind me. I turned around to see the manager, Steve.

"Of course," I replied.

"Are you feeling all right?" He asked concerned.

"Yes, why?" I wondered.

"Well I can see you are not using your right arm, are you injured?"

"Actually, yes," I said, hoping to get out of work.

"Can I see?" Steve replied curiously.

"Sure." I rolled up my uniform to reveal my right arm, and the bandage around it. Ignoring the pain in my other arm. I lifted the protective material slightly and tried not to groan at the feeling.

"Wow, okay," Steve said, shocked at my wound. "You can have the day off, I'll even give you the pay that you would of got if you stayed."

"Really?" I asked innocently.

"Yeah. Go home, Celaena. Rest for a while."

"Okay," I said calmly.

"See you next week," Steve told me.

"See ya," I replied and started to walk out of the store. I'm happy that's over.

\- - - - -line break - - - - -

 **9/4**

I loud buzzing drove my ears insane. I attempted to reach the phone but I couldn't move my arms. I guess the person will have to wait.

My arms hurt so much, it felt like they were going to explode. I've got school today, again.

Moving my torso straight up, I eventually got out of the bed. My arms staying glued to my sides. With much pain and effort, I managed to get into a simple shirt, jacket and pants. Good enough.

Then I realised with a major groan that I couldn't drive. Argh, the pain of being shot, twice. I will just have to walk, I thought.

The annoying bell went, signalling second period. I may have been a bit late.

I entered the class room as quietly as I could, though it was impossible to come in late and not be noticed by everyone.

"You're late, Miss Galaynius," My history teacher informed me. I try my best not to correct her on the obvious miss pronunciation of my name.

My eyes scanned the room, analyzing the seating. They stopped at the familiar face of Samantha Nemoslyn and the boy next to her.

I deep breath came from my mouth when I sat down. This is agony.

"Since you came in late, Celaena. Can you please answer the question on the bored," The lady asked. The words on the board read,'why was Britain the first country for the Industrial Revolution to start?' What the hell is the Industrial Revolution?

"I don't know," I replied. It's not my fault I'm not from around here.

"It is an easy question, you need to pay a closer attention in class," Ms Reads said. "Anyway, to answer the question. The Industrial Revolution commenced first in Britain because of its abundance in resources."

The teacher continued to talk about the topic with an immense interest that I could never achieve.

"What's the Industrial revolution?" I asked Jake quietly.

"Where they built a whole heap of machines and forced children to operate them, seriously...how can you not know this?" He questioned. I shrugged not wanting to tell him the really long complicated story.

The bell rang signalling the end of the session.

Finally.

"Where are you going next?" Samantha asked.

"Maths, you?"

"English, I think Jake's going to math though," she informed me.

"Yeah," he confirmed.

'Well, come on. I'm tired of being late," I urged him on. Jake nodded nervously and walked by my side to our next class.

"So tell me Jake, what's on your mind?" I asked.

"I saw you get shot...and your here, like nothing happened," he stumbled.

"Oh," I was kinda hoping they were to distracted to see.

"No one else saw though, I-I didn't tell them," Jake managed to say. I gave him a genuine smile.

"Thanks," I replied. He smiled back at me and then I noticed we were here.

"Let's sit at the back," I told him. Jake nodded and followed me towards the last row of seats in the classroom.

"Ok, class," our teacher said, walking into the room,"I hope your ready for your maths test today."

Wait, what!


	34. Food!

I was not ready for the math test.

"That was not as hard as I expected," Jake said truthfully.

"Are you mad?" I asked rhetorically, "That was the hardest thing I have ever done." Jake had the nerve to laugh at my reaction. Rude.

"It was only like three pages long, and there was only one question that I had to actually think to do," he explains.

"I didn't even finish the three pages," I mumbled. It's not my fault I was never educated in this sort of stuff.

"Wow," Jake replied shaking his head. In any other situation I would of punched in the arm, lightly of course. But I could barely move my arms so...

"I could barely wright," I said in defense.

"Stop with the excuses," he replied. I scowled at him and didn't say anything else. I saw our friend group sitting on the usual bench.

Immediately, Kale and Dorian had a look of anger and shame on their faces when they saw me. So I decided to smile at their reactions.

"Do we still have that swimming thing?" I wondered.

"They cancelled it today, because of what happened yesterday. Though it will be back on tomorrow," Max informed me. I nodded gladly. I didn't bring my swimmers.

"We should get together after school," Kate suggested.

"Yeah," I replied enthusiastically, "we could all go to my house."

"Is your house clean?" Kale said suspiciously. Though his voice seemed to say, "is there blood anywhere?"

"Yep," I replied. Well, at least the downstairs is.

"Ok, then it's settled. We're going to your house," Kate announced.

"I can't go, my family are doing something tonight and I have to go," Max said.

"I just have to ask my parents," Sam said.

"Same," Jake and Samantha said at the same time.

"Meet here after school," I told them. The group nodded and the bell rang. I scanned my memory of what class I had.

A groan escapes my lips when I realized that it was science.

\- - - - - that afternoon - - - - -

I unlocked the door to my house and walked inside, hearing the footsteps of those who followed behind me.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked the guests.

"Food," Jake replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Any other suggestions?" I questioned.

"Chips," Sam said. I nodded my head and went into the kitchen.

"Ah!" I heard a girl shout from the living room, "get it away!"

My eyebrows scrunch in confusion. Pleas don't tell me I forgot to clean a room. I quickly walked to where the noise was coming from and saw Kate hiding in a corner. Everyone else was gathered around a ball of golden fluff.

"Fleetfoot," I muttered and walked back to the kitchen, not worrying about it.

When I came back to the living room, carrying two bowls with chips. Everyone had settled down and was sitting on the couch or on the carpet.

"Food!" Samantha yelled and ran at me. Soon there was a competition of who could get to me the fastest between Samantha, Jake and Sam.

I sighed at their childish behaviors and put the bowls on the coffee table. In a matter of seconds they were taken by Samantha and Jake, leaving a very depressed Sam.

"Share," I ordered the two with the bowls in their laps.

"Fine," Samantha reluctantly said. Kate slowly walked over to us, making sure she stayed at least two meters away from Fleetfoot.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" I asked.

"Play a game?" Dorian said unsure.

"Ok," I replied.

"What game?" Kale wondered.

"Truth, dare or double dare, one of the only games we can do," Samantha suggested.

"Sure," I answered.

"Why not," Manon said, not really interested. I guess that's what happens when you're 500 years old. Games aren't very intriguing.

"Irene, truth, dare or double dare?" I asked the girl sitting on her boyfriend's lap. Well actually husband, but the new guys don't know that.

"Double Dare with Kale," she said surprisingly.

"Ok, I dare Kale to carry you whilst you scream banana chilies running outside along the footpath," I said cruelly.

"Ok," Kale shrugged. The two got up and we all headed outside. I took out my phone thing and got prepared to video.

"Where do I run to?" Kale wondered once he got Irene on his back.

"Four houses down and then back," I confirmed for him. I started the video thinking that Lysandra and Aedion would love to see this when we get back. I wonder how they are doing taking care of the kingdoms? I'm sure they're fine.

Kale started to jog and Irene yelled at the top of her lungs, "BANANA CHILIES," over and over.

Kale wasn't the slightest bit out of breath when they came back. We couldn't be bothered to go back inside so we all sat down in a circle on the grass.

"Sam, truth, dare or double dare," Irene asked him.

"Truth," he replied.

"Do you like someone?" she asked.

"No," the teenager replied and turned to Kate, "truth, dare or double dare?"

"Dare," she said, not wanting to back down.

"I dare you to knock on the neighbors door and ask to use their bathroom. If they say yes you have to go to the toilet," Sam explained to her.

"What kind of dare is that?" Kate replied astonished.

"The one you have to do," Sam told her. Kate whined and stood up. We watched her cross the road avoiding any passing traffic.

A women answered the door and I could see Kate's embarrassment from here. The lady let her in, and a few minutes late Kate came back out. She awkwardly crossed the road and sat down.

"I am never doing that again. Never," she told us. Samantha busted into laughter and Kate gave her a death glare.

"You know what we should do?" Jake announced.

"What?" Dorian wondered.

"Play hide and seek," he said.

"What's that?" I asked.

Jake looked at me as if I were from outer space.


	35. Blood

Kate

"So here's the rules-" Celaena started, but the was interrupted by Kale.

"Since when did you follow rules, let alone make them," he said astonished. Celaena gave him a glare that could kill.

"As I was saying, no one is allowed upstairs," she said slightly angry at Kale.

"Ok, I'm not in!" I yelled, probably louder than necessary.

"Not in!" Chorused through the room.

"Damn it!" Samantha shouted annoyed, I smirked at her. She rolled her eyes in response.

"One, two, three..." Samantha started to say. Crap, I thought as I ran out of the room. My eyes scanned the room for any hiding spots. The best I could find was in the cupboard, which would never work.

"Ready or not, here I come!" The girl in the living shouted like a five year old. Screw it, I thought and scrambled into the largest cupboard there was. Unfortunately hitting my head on the roof.

"Ow," I complained.

A moment later the door opened and Samantha stood there looking at me.

"Try not making a noise next time," she suggested. I groaned and crawled out of the tight space.

We walked out and Samantha checked every closet, curtain and small space that someone could hide in. Eventually she happened across Jake, hidden behind a couch.

The rest soon followed and eventually we were all sitting in a circle.

"Well, Dorian. You were found last so it's your turn to be in," Samantha said to him. She got up from the ground and started to try and find a spot to hide. Dorian closed his eyes and everyone frantically left.

I will not be first found. I know exactly how to make sure that doesn't happen.

I will go upstairs.

I glanced around to make sure no one was looking and quickly dashed up the staircase, trying to be silent on my feet.

My blue eyes spotted a closet and I opened the door and hid myself. The door blocking out all light, to be honest it was kind of scary.

A slight creek in the wall gave me a heart attack, so I decided to turn on the light. My hands scale the walls, searching for a switch. My fingers fumble across one and I flick it.

Light is shown into the small room and a sigh of relief left my mouth. Though it was short lived when I turn and see...

My mouth opened and I screamed.

Celaena

My ears pick up the sound of a scream...coming from upstairs.

My body throws itself out of its hiding spot. My feet act before my mind as I ran up the stairs and look down the hallway. Kate was standing there, shock and fear evident in her expression. She slowly turned to me and started to run, sprinting past me.

She can't leave, not after what she saw.

"Kate!" I called after her and ran in towards her. I caught up to her and grab her arm.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled, backing away from me.

"What's going on?" Dorian asked, coming outside to see what the commotion was about. The others followingclosely behind him.

"T-the closet," Kate stumbled, "it was covered in b-blood." Her mouth was trembling. Jake and Samantha looked at me in shock. The next thing I know is that I am being pushed against a wall harshly.

Golden eyes staring into mine.

"Aelin!" The witch shouted, pure rage laced into her voice.


	36. Disappointment

Celaena

Her glare was deadly, strong and filled with anger.

"Pack your things, we are leaving tomorrow morning," Manon told me.

"Why leave, I love it here?" I questioned. I felt Manon's grip tighten on me.

"If one more word comes out of that mouth-" she started to threaten me.

"What would you do?" I interrupted. She won't kill me.

Manon hesitates, "...you never got to see a Yielding." My eyes widened in shock. She wouldn't dare to do such a thing.

"You wouldn't, not after the Thirteen," I replied trying to trigger her emotions.

"It's because of...them that I will unleash the Yielding," she snarled at me. Without thinking I rolled my eyes at her.

"Fuck it, we're leaving now. Dorian get the ship ready. Chaol and Yrene, pack anything of importance." The four nodded their heads and walked off to where they needed to be.

"Have fun leaving without me," I told them. It's so much better here, no one knows me or my heritage. No responsibilities.

"Okay, but I must say Terrasen will be disappointed," she told me casually, my back still pressed against the wall.

"I don't care about Terrasen anymore," I said solemnly.

"Can you even hear the words coming out of your mouth!" Manon yelled at my face.

"I lost everything there. Everyone that I wanted to share the kingdom with is gone!" I fired back.

"Well, guess what Aelin. You're not the only one who lost _everything_ ," Manon hissed, " the war took whatever it wanted from _all_ of us. Dorian lost his father and kingdom is nothing but ruble. Chaol lost the ability to walk and now his life is tied to his wife's and child's. Fenrys lost his brother and best friend. Aedion lost his father that he only just reunited with. Lysandra was forced into prostitution and then had to pretend to be you and take on the burden of taking care of a whole kingdom with no experience. Elide can not walk probably and may never do so again because she was untreated for so long. Lorcan lost his friend even if he is to stubborn to admit it. And I...I lost my family. One hundred years and then they were gone. My cousins and friends. So sorry if we can't deal with anymore of your sulking."

I couldn't speak. I know she's right but I could not stand it.

"Sam Cortland, Nehemia Ytger, my parents, Marion Lochan, Kaltain Rompier, Elena Galathynius Havilliard and Rowan Whitethorn Galathynius," I told her, tears brimming my eyes, "a few of the people I've lost. As well as the year and 3 months of torture I've had to endure."

"And each of those people wanted you to fight. To not be afraid," Manon replied.

I don't reply. She is right, somewhere in my mind I can tell that she is right. That I have disappointed everyone that died for me. My body slide down the wall of the house and fell to the floor.

I disappointed him.

I was supposed to rule and move one, just like he said...but I didn't.

"I failed everyone," I whispered.


	37. Memories

"Yes you did, you are a failure," A voice told me, snarling. I knew who it was without looking up because I knew that only I could hear it. The voice of my past that haunted my dreams. _Her_ voice.

"Shut up!" I yelled not caring the others were around.

"I'm just saying the truth," Maeve's voice told me in my head, just like every night. Every moment I am weak.

"No, you're twisting the truth," I replied. I could hear her chuckle, that cold laugh that brought back memories, painful ones.

"Who are you talking to?" I could hear Manon's voice but it was distant, as if it was not there.

I felt my eyes start to drift close.

"Aelin!" Manon's voice screamed at me to stay awake, to not fall back within myself. But it was too late.

That flashback already started.

 _Maeve laughed as her cursed magic fired at me, aiming for my torso. I ducked just in time and fell into a roll. As soon as I stood and made a comeback as I fired my own magic. The flame sang to me as if it was anticipating the kill that was yet to come._

 _"Weak!" Maeve shouted at me when the attack missed. I came at her with a sword, praying that Dorian was still alive and fighting. His opponent none other than Erawan._

 _The two swords clashed with a loud bang. Her movements were fast, I had barely enough time to block each of them, let alone attack back._

 _"Miserable, bitch. If you want a better world I suggest starting by removing you," she snarled at me and I chose to ignore her words and take that slight distraction to my advantage. I aimed low, hitting precisely where I told the sword to go. Just below her knee that was exposed._

 _Maeve hissed at me when the metal made contact and fought with more determination. My eyes just saw metal, I knew my time would be soon. My magic was almost drained, and her attacks weren't slowing. I had to hold out, for Terrasen. Just long enough for the plan to work. For Yrene to kill the Valg Queen within the Fae body._

 _Though first I would need to hold Maeve down, pin her body so that she could not hurt the girl that carried an unborn child. A sudden pain ached through my body, realising that I was not able to block an attack to my thigh in time. I stumbled a bit, the battered armour took most of the damage._

 _With the last bit of the magic in my veins, I lit up my sword surrounding it in blue flames. Maeve was surprised and lost balance for a second. It's now or never._

 _I took on the offensive side of the fight, screams and shouting could be heard in the distance but I focused on my opponent, the one who tortured me for months._

 _All the sudden there was an explosion further across the battlefield, followed by a shattered scream that was all too familiar to my ears. The voice of a female that was broken and cracked, as if ripped in too. I glanced up and saw the last witch tower destroyed._

 _That was my mistake._

 _My body was pressed against the ground in a flash, a cold piece of metal laid against my throat._

 _"Say goodbye," Maeve whispered into my ear._

 _I smirked at her._

 _"It's about damn time," I replied._

 _Her face looked in rage and she presses the sword down drawing a bit of blood._

 _Then she froze._

 _I felt the pain of something tearing within me. Something stretching, pulling away from me. Something breaking. I tried not to scream as the pain consumed my heart. Tears started to pour from my eyes and I realised what it was._

 _The mating bond._

 _It was disappearing._

 _Maeve looked at me with...fear?_

 _"I curse you Aelin. I curse you to hear my voice in the moments of weakness and tell you that you are_ weak _," she spoke as if trying to gasp for breath. I did not think of her words, they were not important to me. Only my heart that was dangling from a thread that was going thinner and thinner._

 _Maeve's strength weakened and she stumbled trying to breathe. Then she faded away, as if she just disappeared to..._

 _I realised all too late what was happening._

 _I sprinted and ran through the bloody grounds following the pull of my heart. Please no. This cannot be real, it's another lie she placed in my head. Despite that I continued to run, straight into a forest behind the castle._

 _My feet manoeuver through the ancient trees to a clearing where I spotted him. My mate standing there frozen. I rush over to him and look straight into his forest green eyes that were not where his body was._

 _That snap alive at seeing me._

 _"It was the only way, I'm sorry Fireheart," Rowan breathed out to me. His body collapsed, I tried to catch him but just fell down with him crying. The bond snapped and I screamed in pain._

 _Over and over._

 _He took my place, the mating bond allowing him to become one of the family. Of the bloodline. I should have stopped him. I should have known._

 _He closed the Wrydgate at the cost of his life._

My eyes opened with tears in them.

"I love you, buzzard," I whispered as if he could hear me.


	38. Rattle The Stars

Kate PoV

What was happening?

What were they talking about?

I was so confused, my brain unable to comprehend the information that was flooding in at an extreme speed.

Manon crouched down and leaned against the wall next to...Celaena. Though for some reason she keeps calling her Aelin.

"We all failed," Manon whispered to her, "And we all need to live with our choices and decisions."

"I didn't...couldn't make it in time and..." tears started to leak out of Celaena's unique eyes.

"None of us could. All we could do was watch."

Silence loomed over the damaged souls.

I don't know why, but I feel like I should say something. Despite not knowing what was going one doesn't mean I can't help.

"Whatever happened is in the past," I started. The two pairs of eyes looked at me in surprise, "The past should be remembered as a lesson, not to dwell on but learnt. What happened can never be changed so there is no point wasting the few years you have on it. Live, laugh and eventually the fractures of your life will heal."

Manon turns back to Aelin.

"Your people need _you._ Our people need us. Stay strong, Elentyia. Let that fire within you burn with hope." Celaena looks at Manon with...hope.

"I guess it's time to return then," she replied.

Smiling Manon answered, "Let's go rattle the stars."

Manon stood and stuck out her hand towards the fragile girl.

Celaena took it and stood up as a strong women.

"For Rowan."

And she...smiled.


	39. Secrets

I ran my hand through Fleetfoot's soft fur, gliding it through the fibers.

"I have one more thing to do before we leave," I spoke out to the group of people standing around me.

"Does it involve blood?" Chaol asked sternly.

"Okay, just to be clear that was my own blood in the closet. Not someone else's," I stated without answering the question. Remembering how I was using the cloth to re-bandage the gunshot wounds before having to go to my McDonald's shift.

Yrene looked at me confused and in concern.

"You're injured?" she asked.

"No, I was just bleeding for no reason," I replied.

"Why did you not come to me? I could have healed the injury straight away," Yrene said, her voice sounding a bit angry at my recklessness. "How serious is the wound?"

"I've dealt with worse," I said truthfully, not really answering the question.

"Damn it, Aelin. Just show her the wound," Chaol said slightly agitated.

I rolled my eyes and slowly pushed up the sleeve of my shirt. My nimble fingers then unwrap the cloth that was tightly tied to it.

In the corner of my eyes I see everyone's eyes widen. I then proceeded to do the same with the other arm, making sure to be careful.

"When did you get shot?" Yrene wondered.

"This one was yesterday," I motioned my head towards my right shoulder, "and the other was four days ago."

Yrene sighed at my actions. She then gracefully stepped towards me. She placed her hands lightly on my right shoulder. Just close enough to touch my skin, but without pressing on the wound. Although it still hurt as if she were stabbing me with a knife.

Her eyes drifted close in concentration and the hole in my arm started to heal over. The skin enclosing the wound eventually leaving a fresh pink scar on my arm in an off-perfect circle.

Her eyes shot open and she shuffled to the other side of my body and once more, placed her feminine hands on my teared skin. I watched the skin shaped a glaze over the bullet hole, another scar to my collection.

She stood back to admire her work and check if it was healed. Pleased with her work, the healer turned back towards her husband.

"W-what..." a voice stumbled. I paid zero attention to it though.

My shoulders rotated around feeling a bit stiff and only slightly painful. Nowhere near as much as before when it was just pure agony.

I turned to face the road next to my house, "I'll meet you by the docks in two hours. If I'm not there presume the worst and just leave," I announced.

I didn't let them have time to reply as I broke into a steady jog leaving that house for the last time.

\- - - - - - - line break- - - - - - - - - - - -

My feet ached as I finally reached a halt.

The place was a lot further away than I anticipated.

The dull building seemed to lure darkness towards its old sturdy structure. Graffiti covered the wall like a person's skin dressed in tattoos. The four inch thick, steel door was slightly rusted in the corners.

I reached forward and pulled down the handle. Memories of what happened the last time I was here made me become suddenly more aware of my surroundings.

I pressed my body to the side and pushed the door completely open so that if someone was there, they could only see my arm. Carefully I peered with one eye down the stone steps.

No one.

It was empty.

As silently as I could, I crept in and closed the door behind me. Blocking off all light sources leaving me in an almost pitch black room.

My feet padded against the cracked stone and my hand brushed against the concrete wall for a guide.

I reached the bottom of the stairs and faced the familiar hallways. There's no going back now.

I'm going to find Calvin Horst.

And he will regret ever setting eyes upon me.

Jake POV

"I'll meet you by the docks in two hours. If I'm not there presume the worst and just leave," Celaena said before turning around and jogging away at an incredible speed.

"Um..."Samantha said speechless.

"What the hell just happened?" Sam asked.

"Look, just stay out of it," Manon replied. Her voice seemed darker, deadlier.

"Y-you just...and then she...healed," Kate stuttered, replicating Irene's movements as she spoke.

"Don't worry, we will be out of your lives in two hours," Kale told us.

"Are you kidding me?" I exclaimed, "How can you guys do this...then leave?"

The three make eye contact with each other as if having a silent conversation.

"It's nothing personal," Irene replied as if it was going to make this situation any better.

"If you don't tell us something, I'm going to call the cops," Kate threatened, pulling out her phone to show she wasn't lying.

"Don't do that. We are going to leave in a few hours and it would be really annoying to deal with," Kale told Kate.

"Where would you go?" wondered Samantha.

"Somewhere," Manon replied.

"Are you escaped prisoners? Is that why you're taking a boat instead of a plane?" Sam interrogated. I've never thought of that.

Though with all this blood and secrets...it could be true.

"No...well in Celaena's case yes...but that's not important," Yrene answered.

"Not important!" I yelled accidentally. How could that not be important? She was a prisoner!

"That's it. I'm calling the cops," said Kate making a decision. Samantha nodded at this.

" _No_ ," Manon hissed through her...metal teeth? What the hell!?

"Oh my god!" Kate shrieked, almost dropping her phone. She regained her posture and wasted no time placing the device next to her ear and slowly walking away from the group.

"Hello? I have three people here. There's like blood all in their house and they're threatening me! I'm really scared," Kate said rushed into the phone.

"Hang up!" Manon demanded. I can see a debate with herself, swirling within her gold eyes.

"24 Maple Drive," she replied to whatever the officer was saying.

"Enough!" Manon yelled. Finally giving into whatever fight she was having with herself, her body lunged at Kate with inhuman speed. Kate screamed and she was pinned to the ground by the silver haired girl.

"Ow!" Kate yelled in pain.

I looked down at her wrist to see blood being drawn. A few of Manon's nails deep within her skin.

"Let go of her!" Sam yelled and went down to tackle Manon. Sam shouldered Manon's torso and the two rolled onto the grass. Manon's nails were ripped out of Kate's skin.

With Manon no longer on her, Kate stood and was quickly engulfed in a hug by Samantha. Her wrists dripping with blood.

Manon now had Sam's body underneath her and she lifted her arm above him as if going to strike, displaying her long, sharp fingers.

"Manon!" Kale bellowed. His voice deep and demanding.

Manon snarled and reluctantly got up from the ground.

"Never to that again," she warned Sam.

"Never hurt my friends," he replied just as vicious, standing up from the ground.

Irene walked towards Kate and I placed my body between the two, not letting her touch her.

"I can help," Irene told me.

"So can an ambulance." As if in answer, sirens could be now heard in the distance.

"Shit," Kale muttered and walked over towards Irene and hugged her.

"We should go," he spoke softly. Irene nodded.

"It was never supposed to go like this," Irene told us.

"What did you expect being surrounded by ignorant humans?" Manon told Irene with distaste.

"This is not very Crochan of you," Kale told her. Crochan? Is that some made up word?

"Well then it just happens that I was raised by Ironteeth."

What is Ironteeth?

"And Aelin was raised by Arobynn. That doesn't mean she acts like him," Kale countered. Manon had nothing to say to that.

"Let's go," Irene said and grabbed the bags that she and Kale packed earlier.

Then I heard it.

The sirens had finally come.

"No one move!" A male voice shouted.


	40. Revenge

I stumbled through the dark network of corridors like a bat. Quiet but almost completely blind.

I know what I have to do.

I heard voices ahead of me and slowly came to pause. My feet stopping to listen in to what was being said.

"Did you hear the news?" One of the males on guard said.

"What?" Another replied in confusion.

"You know, the whole thing with John," He explained. My curiosity overwhelmed me and I continued to listen to the conversation. Complete aware that by staying in one spot I am more likely to be caught.

"Oh yeah. That."

"So...what do you think of it?"

"I think that John's had it coming for years. He never followed the Boss's orders." I assumed that this Boss they are talking of is Calvin.

"True. Although it's kind of interesting how long the Boss let it go on for."

"Yeah...This is boring, let's clear out and go to another area," he concluded.

"Definitely," the other guy replied.

My ears trace their footsteps retreating through the darkness and I creep out of the shadows to continue my search in this desolated building.

I wonder what was happening to John. What was Calvin doing to him? I hoped that whatever it was that it wasn't because of me and what I did to Calvin.

I turned another corner in this maze and saw a flicker of light down the hallway. I must be getting close. I withdrew one of my blades as reassurance and stalked further down the path. My eye sight slowly adjusting to the new light.

My gaze caught on a silver lined, iron door, a familiar feeling was spread across my body. This is the same room I was held captive in. My hold on the blade tighten slightly in anger and pain of the memory when I was shot...twice.

I reached over and twisted the handle on the door but it wouldn't budge. Locked. That means that there is something or someone worth looking in. Despite coming here for Calvin, I was sure what was inside that room was worth my time. I had a feeling that it needed to be unlocked.

I gripped the top of the hilt on the sword so that there was just enough room. I looked on either side of me knowing that there will be guards surrounding me almost straight away once I forced the door open which means I would have to be fast.

I took a deep breath and slammed the hilt of my blade onto the door handle creating a large echo through the building. The lock budges and I dashed into the room. Voices could be now heard and were approaching fast.

A quick scan of the room caused me to gasp ever so slightly. I hurried towards the person bound to a chair by rope, just like I was. I twirled the sword in my hand and carefully cut the rope, freeing the person from their prison.

"It's a surprise to see ya here, Aelin. But thank ya none da less," John said to me, his face bruised and beaten.

"Come on, we need to go," I spoke. He nodded slightly in recognition of our situation and started to limp towards the door, myself following close behind.

I overtook John and led him away from the guards that were slowly gathering trying to work out where we went.

Once we were clear I stop and turned around needing answers.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could say the same to ya," he replied smugly.

"We do not have time for this."

"Well, I was tied up and beaten cause apparently _someone_ was causing trouble and Calvin needed a punching bag. Stress relief stuff. I was the prefect candidate according to him" he finally answered. Oops…well.

"Then you'll be happy to know I am here to finally kill him," I replied, feeling slightly guilty of the pain he went through because of me.

"Nice ta know."

"Willing to help" I asked.

"Definitely," he said with a smirk. "Calvin's quarters should be dat way." John lifted a finger and pointed towards the darkness.

"Then what are we waiting for?" I grinned and he grinned back.

.- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - .

Not bothering to knock I practically slam open the door and glared at the man sitting on a chair facing the away from me and staring at a picture frame of some sort.

"I knew you would come for me," Calvin spoke and I stayed quiet, "That's what I would have done. I would have wanted revenge just like you do now."

I walk closer towards him, John staying by the door. Calvin doesn't look at me but continues to talk.

"That is how the whole business started you know. Revenge. Such a strong emotion. The feeling to get justice on something that was done to you, but in the end you just become equally as terrible as the person who inflicted the pain in the first place…Well, that's what happened to me, and you. I can see it deep within your eyes. That is why I didn't kill you."

Calvin looked back at the picture in his hand and now that I am close enough I can make out a girl with beautiful golden hair holding a child in her arms. Then sun reflecting the happiness in her eyes.

"It was eleven years ago when they came to my home and killed my family for no reason at all. So it was revenge that _made_ me kill them and hunt down all those who they loved and thus this foundation was formed. All because of the urge that one has when another takes something away from them."

I thought of his words for a moment, letting them sink in.

"Others can tell you things, do horrible things to you or encourage you, but they cannot control you. You are the one who makes your decisions, no one else. And _that_ is why you're a monster," I told him in a whispered tone.

"If I am a monster what does that make you?" He wondered.

I stay quiet and not answer knowing that I have done every bit of what he has done and worse.

Calvin finally looked over to me and I saw a look of triumphant in his eyes and because of it I knew exactly what to do.

"You're right. I am a monster. But unlike you I know that I am one and I do not try to defy who I am because that would be pointless and only lead to where you are now. I am what I am and my actions are my own…Goodbye Calvin."

I lift my sword up and bring it down in one motion, slicing across his neck and ending his life. His blood spilled out onto me and I turn my head to avoid it getting in my eyes.

"Ya did it," John said in shock.

"It was my decision and no matter what happens I stand by it," I replied.

"What do ya mean?" John asked slightly confused.

"Can't you hear it? The shouting and yelling?" I questioned.

John is quiet for a moment as he listened. "Someone is here."

"Not just anyone. The cops are here," I replied. John's eyes widened in realisation and I could tell he started to panic.

"Go, get out of here now and don't cause attention to yourself," I told him knowing that if he leaved now there might be a chance.

"What of you?"

"I stand by my actions and I am prepared for the consequences. Now leave," I demanded.

"We will probably never see each other again," he stated.

"Farewell John, It's been one hell of a ride," I said with a smile. John grinned.

"See ya," he spoke. Looking at me he nodded his head and then vanished into the hallways.

I glanced back at Calvin, happy that the deed was finally complete and smirked. It took only a few moments before a girl in a navy uniform burst into the room.

"Hands up! You're under arrest. From this moment on you are to remain silent anything yo say will be used against you in court," she yelled.

I dropped my blade to the ground making it rattle and placed my hands above my head in surrender.

The girl pushed me against a wall and handcuffed my hands together, stripping me of my freedom.

.- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -.

"Name?" the officer asked me.

"Aelin Ashryver Whitethorn-Galathynius," I responded. No point in lying anymore.

"How do you spell that?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and spelt out my name to him. My attention then goes to the busy station and the crowds of workers rushing around the cramped room.

"Age?"

"19."

"Do you know anyone else involved with these criminal acts?"

"No," I said, lying for the first time. There was no way that I was going to snitch on John.

"Ok, that is all for now," the man said and got up from the chair. Two other officers came over and grabbed my arms, leading me through the chaos and down a set of stairs. I saw the metal bared prison and knew that I would to get used to the sight.

A group of other people were in the cell next to the one I was pushed into but I don't really pay attention to them until one of them speaks.

"Aelin?" the familiar voice said. I finally look at them to see Dory looking at me.

"How the hell did you get in here?" I wondered looking at all of my friends.

"I should ask you the same thing. Especially because you're the one covered in blood," Chaol replied.

I chuckled slightly. "Just like the good old days."

"I wouldn't say good, but I guess so," Dory said amused.

I smiled. Maybe this won't be too bad after all.


	41. Irony

Dorian

 _"No one move. Hands where I can see them!"_

 _Immediately my hands flew up in response to the officer's demand._

 _"Now, can someone explain what is happening?" Another police officer said next to the brute of a man. She was a lot calmer compared to her work partner._

 _"They attacked me," Kate said in a panic. Oh this is going to be bad._

 _"Who?" The female asked for confirmation._

 _"The girl with the silver hair, and her friends," she said pointing. So much for friends trusting and helping each other. Though I guess she had a reason._

 _"Everyone turn around and put your hands behind you," the man demanded. The lady then whispered something to him which was impossible for me to decipher. He replied and they had a quiet conversation between one another. Making sure we could not hear, although I have a feeling Manon could._

 _"You are from now on under arrest until this situation has been sorted out and the facts have been uncovered to see if you are guilty or innocent of assaulting this young lady," the women announced._

 _The two walked towards us and chained our hands together. An act that we decided not to rebuttal against. I hoped Aelin was having better luck than we are for whatever it was she left to do._

"So…you just let them take you?" Aelin asked slightly surprised after I was finished telling her how we got here.

"Well, yeah. By the looks of things you did to," Irene pointed out.

"I had to buy my friend time so that he could get away. Also, I kind of deserved it," she reasoned.

"What did you do exactly?" Chaol asked

"Wouldn't you like to know," she replied with a smirk.

A brief moment of silence past where we just listened to what was going on all around us. I can tell whatever she did caused something big for the police to deal with.

"So, how are we going to get out of here?" Manon said finally speaking since we got captured.

"Legally," Aelin replied.

"Um…what?" Chaol said shocked at her response.

"We have done enough here. We leave legally and without trouble then that means we don't have to worry about this place ever again once we go back home," she answered.

"I'm in," Yrene contributed.

"Same," I added.

"Sure," Chaol spoke.

"Why not," Manon said with an eye roll.

"How?" I asked.

"Well…let me do that," Aelin said with confidence from behind the bars next to us.

"Officer!" She then shouted at the top of her lungs. Completely catching me of guard and making me jump against the cold stone bench that I was sitting on.

It didn't take long before there was a person wearing a navy uniform in front of us.

"What?" he said impolitely, his posture replicating the boredom in his voice.

"If I am correct, these people over there can be bailed out?" She asked.

"Yes, for a certain amount. But yes, though it has to be by someone not in a prison cell," he told Aelin.

"Ok, then I want my phone call," she demanded. Who was she going to call? The only people with phones that would actually help us are in this facility.

"Then come with me." The officer unlocked the cell door and dragged the assassin out for her phone call. The two disappeared around a corner.

"What do you think she is up to?" I asked the group around me.

"No idea," Yrene replied.

"Hopefully something to get us out of this dump," Manon answered.

I turn my attention back to Aelin who was being escorted back into her cell.

"Now we have to wait," she told us once the guard had exited the room.

"For what?" I wondered.

"For Nox. He will get your asses out. Then you can go home and all will be fine," she replied.

Oh, right. Nox was also here just in case we needed anything from back home. That was how I got Fleetfoot here. Wait…Fleetfoot. I hope she is alright. We haven't been gone for too long.

"What about you?" Yrene asked curiously with a slight bit of worry.

Hold on…she didn't say anything about herself getting out.

"I will go to court, be found guilty. Then be sent to jail for a decade or so. Once I'm out you I'll send a note and you guys can come and get me," she said certain of her plan.

"No," Chaol replied sternly.

"I am not breaking out. I will pay for what I have done," she stated, "It's not like I've never been to prison before."

"You can't do this," I told her.

"Yes, I can," Aelin took a deep breath changing her voice to be more sympathetic. "Look after Terrasen for me. Tell them I will come back one day."

Our gaze was brought towards the policeman walking over to our jail cell. He took out his rattling keys and unlocked our cell door gesturing for us to leave.

"You've been bailed out. Come with me to collect your belongings," he said gruffly.

No…that means Nox is here. That we will go home…without the Queen.

"Goodbye," Aelin said to us. I looked over to her.

Over to how much she has changed since we first met each other. From when she was just a sassy assassin how only did what benefited her to a women who would sacrifice herself for other in a heartbeat.

"How ironic is it that we met in a prison, and now we're to say goodbye to another in prison?" I muttered.

"I guess so," she gently replied.

"Bye…" I sorrily said, for the first time in ages I was worried about her and what her fate would end like.

"Bye."

She smiled genuinely at me and I never got to smile back before being yanked away to my future without my friend. .

 **Just letting people know that I am trying to finish this story soon-ish. I have no idea when though but I'm trying to.**


	42. Shadow Girl

**11 years later...**

Third Person

"How did she do it? How could she keep going after all of that?"

"People may say love is a weakness...but it's the opposite. Love is what keeps you fighting, even if everything you _love_ is lost," the younger man replied.

"Did she say that?"

"Always."

 _Eleven Years Ago_

 _"You, Aelin Ashryver Whitethorn-Galathynius, have been accused of murder on a mass level. How do you plead?" The judge spoke clear._

 _Aelin closed her eyes. This was it. This was what it was all leading to._

 _"Guilty," she responded, no hesitation to be heard in her voice. It was strong just like Rowan. Like her._

 _"In that case, your sentence will be 43 years in prison." The judge slammed down his gavel onto the bench, sealing her future._

 _This was_ her _choice._

 _She would stand by it no matter what._

"She was never afraid," the old man stated in realization.

"No, she was always afraid. She just used that fear as fuel to power herself through anything that came at her," the man responded sadly.

"How is that possible?"

"She told herself...I will not be afraid, every morning and night."

"Did you know her name?" asked the old man.

"Yes, I did, but she was known by something else."

 _Her feet stumbled into her new sleeping quarters._

 _The iron bars behind her closed and locked. Her new life, though not something new to her._

 _She just hopes that her friends are home and safe. That they are moving on from her absence without worrying too much. They will have to. After forty-three years when she comes back...she knows that she will not be the same as she is now...as she was before Rowan._

 _Aelin hoped that her friends would let her go. Just like she would have to do for them. Like she let go of her husband._

 _One thing that she knew was that no matter what...she would not be afraid._

The old man laid back onto his bunk in the prison cell.

"That worked? Telling herself to not be afraid?" he asked the younger man.

"Every single day."

"You speak so highly of her," the old man commented.

"She saved my life," he replied with a tight smile.

 _Nine Years Ago_

 _Another guard came over to the cell where the Shadow Girl laid. Her face hidden by the curtain of her long golden hair. Probably to deliver her food, she thought. If that stuff could be even considered as food._

 _Then she heard something...the guard was opening the main door. Immediately she shot up from her bunk. The guard was standing next to a young teenager._

 _The guard took off his handcuffs and pushed him into the cell._

 _Aelin prowled in the corner of the room. Analyzing the boy who she presumed to be her new cell mate. Just like she did to him, he studied her. Probably surprised to see a women in a men's prison. That is another story for a different time._

 _"What's your name?" He asked the Shadow Girl. The name given to her by the rest of the prison. She did not reply and continued to examine his stance._

 _"I'm Joey," he said trying to make a conversation. The Shadow Girl still did not reply. She wasn't given the nickname for no reason._

 _"Ok..I guess I will just take the top bunk then." Her silence confirms Joey's thoughts and he sat up on his bed._

"So I heard," the old man replied.

"She was so quiet at first...as if she just was patiently waiting for something," Joey told the man.

"To get out?"

"No...It wasn't like that. It was something else."

"Like what then?"

"I don't know," he mumbled to himself.

 _"So are you ever going to speak to me?" Joey wondered. The girl did not answer him._

 _Joey sighed in defeat knowing that it will take time for her to talk. Maybe she was just shy, or was a mute._

 _Joey laid on his bed, bored out of his mind. There was nothing to do here, nowhere you could go for entertainment. Just this cell, a bed, a toilet which would be really awkward so he was holding it, and finally the lady who never talked, moving around in the shadows of the room. Surprisingly he still hasn't seen her face._

 _She was studying him, analyzing how he acted. He could feel it as she stood in the corner. How did a girl end up in a male prison?_

"It took weeks for her to finally talk," Joey said.

"What did she say?"

"Never regret the choices you make, or else you will never be able to move forward and create a new path for yourself," Joey said in quote.

"She seemed...wise," the man stated. Joey could do nothing but smile grimly.

 _The sun was glaring down upon the inmates. The time supposed to be used for exercise was in fact used to find methods of escaping the hell hole._

 _"At what point in my life did I turn around enough to end up here?" Joey asked himself in a quiet mumble. Barely audible to the human ears._

 _"Never regret the choices you make, or else you will never be able to move forward and create a new path for yourself," a soft foreign voice replied. He didn't need to turn around to know who had crept to his side._

 _"But I don't even know what decisions I made," Joey said in thought, "it kind of just...happened."_

 _"Everything happens for a purpose, and nothing happens without a choice," she replied._

 _Joey didn't know what to say so he kept quiet, silently happy that she was finally talking to him._

"We were finally getting along, a few years later we became...friends," Joey said as if realising the girl was actually his friend for the first time ever.

"So, are you ever going to tell me her name?"

"She said it was Aelin, and for some reason out of everything she had ever said to me, that was the one thing I believed the most."

"Then what happened?"

"...it happened."

 _Six years ago_

 _The smell of boiled vegetables filled the lunch room. Knives and Plates scrapped against each other._

 _"If you get out, what will you do?" Aelin asked Joey who was seated across from her._

 _"I would find my brother and tell him...that I forgive him for what he did," Joey said in thought._

 _"That's very kind of you," Aelin said with a smile._

 _"Well, we all have to start somewhere. May as well start at the beginning, right?"_

 _"Yeah..."_

 _"So what will you do?" Joey inquired._

 _"When I get out, I would like to go store and buy two bundles of flowers, then return home and place one upon my husband's grave, and the other on my...dog's grave. That's all I wish to do before finally sitting down and being at peace with myself." Aelin's voice drifted off slightly at the end._

 _"That seems...so sad."_

 _"It's the thought of seeing them again that gets me through this, even if they are buried six feet under."_

 _"Well, I guess all we can do is wait for that day to come," Joey said trying to lighten the mood._

 _"Maybe, but that wont be for a long time."_

 _"How did you even end up in here? In the male prison?" Joey wondered_

 _"Someone chose the wrong day to push me too hard. They decided it would be safer if I was here," Aelin said with a slight grin on her face._

 _"Well, to act too proud about it, you'll never-"_

 _"JOEY!" Aelin screeched, interrupting him. Joey looked at her, completely confused as her body dived across the table. Launching its self at him. Her body collided against his and he tumbled to the ground._

 _The lock down siren was heard through the lunch room and Joey pushed Aelin's body off of his own. Still not knowing what was going on._

 _"Move!" One of the guards shouted, rushing over towards where the two laid._

 _Scrunching his eyebrows, Joey turned to face Aelin. To face the blood leaking out of her stomach. A knife wedged into her abdomen._

 _"Aelin?" Joey whispered, unable to grasp what was going on._

 _She face twisted into a peaceful smile._

 _"Goodbye," her voice whispered, unguarded and soft._

 _"No, don't leave!"_

 _Joey's arms were grabbed by one of the guards as they carried the cold girl away from the room and out of sight._

 _Never to be seen again._

"As soon as I get out of this dump, I am finding her home and completing her wish," Joey said, "No matter what."


	43. Terrasen

**Aedion**

It's been sixteen years.

Sixteen long and tiring years since he watched his cousin leave the kingdom, filled with heartbreak and sorrow.

"How much longer?" He asked to no one in particular.

"I am sure she'll be swagging through those doors at any moment," the ghost leopard beside him stated.

"We should conduct a search for her," I told Lysandra.

"We know where she is, and she will come when she is ready," my wife told me.

"I miss her," I said at a whisper.

"We all do," Lysandra replied soothingly.

My head jolted towards the entrance doors of the throne room, two guards came storming into the room.

They both stopped to bow at me. It should be Aelin on this thrown, her they should be bowing to.

"What is it?" I wondered.

 **Joey  
**

"Do you know where they came from?"

"Nope," the girl replied, "But I know they arrived on a boat."

"At which dock?" I inquired.

"Why are you asking all of these questions?" she wondered.

"Well Katherine-"

"Please call me Kate, everyone does," she said interrupting.

"Well Kate, I need to deliver an important message to them and I can't seem to find any information on where they went."

"Sorry, I don't know. They were so secretive and even if they did say anything it was so long ago that I can't remember it," Kate said sounding sincerely sorry.

"Well, thank you anyway," I replied.

"Anytime. It was a pleasure meeting you Joey, good bye," she said with a smile.

"Bye," I replied, and she closed the door to her home. Another lead that was a failure.

I sigh and go to the next address on my list.

The house was a nice size and well maintained. I raised my hand and knocked on the door.

It took only a few seconds before the door's handle turned and I could see into the home.

"Hello?" The man said in a questioning manor.

"Hello, are you Jake Calaventra?"

"Yes, Why?

"My name is Joey and I am trying to locate a few people that you may know."

"Who?"

"Dorian Havilliard, Irene Towers, Kale Westfall, and Manon Blackbeak," I said reciting the names.

"Oh...them," Jake said in thought.

"Who's there?" A female voice echoed through the house. Soon I was staring at a girl who looked to be in her thirties.

"Who are you?" She asked

"Joey."

"Well, I'm Samantha Calaventra," she said introducing herself to me.

"Joey is here to try and find out where Dorian, Manon, Irene and kale went," Jake explained to his wife.

Samantha's eye's widened in shock.

"I don't know," she said honestly.

"Do you have any idea where they could be? Anything they said?"

"Well, I think Manon said something about a place called Terrasen, but there is no such place," Jake said recollecting the memory.

"...What if...I spoke to Kate Middleton before and she said they arrived by boat."

"Yes, they did," Samantha said in confirmation.

"So the information I have is they came here in a boat from a place that doesn't exist...but what if it did," I thought out loud.

"Um, what?" The two chorused.

"Do you know where the boat set sail?" I asked.

"Yes, but it's not like you're going to find them anywhere near there."

"I just need to know where they came from so I can get on a ship and leave."

"Um...how would that help?" Jake said confused.

"It's not about the destination, but the journey. If I just go and have no destination in mind except for a place where no one has been, I will find them."

"That's not how it works," Samantha said.

"To go to a place yet to be discovered you have to discover it, not search for it."

"You're making no sense," Jake countered.

"I don't need sense, I just need to believe. Now can you please tell me where the boat left from," I said.

"Sure, though you'll need some sort of magic miracle for this to work," replied Samantha.

"I know and I'm counting on it," I said. The two looked completely confused and they pointed out where the boat left from on my map.

"Thank you for your help," I said and turned towards my car.

"You're...welcome," Jake said with uncertainty, still confused.

I'm finally going to find them, I thought happily.

 **Aedion**

"A what?" I asked the guard.

"A boat," the guard answered.

"Tell the other guards not to let anyone on that boat into the city," I ordered.

"Yes sir."

"You're dismissed," I said with the wave of my hand.

Once the two had left I stood from the throne.

"Do you think it is her?" Lysandra asked.

"Maybe, but I don't want to get my hopes up," I replied.

"Are we to leave the throne to Evangeline in our absence?" Lysandra inquired.

"Yes, she is more than capable to do so," I said with confidence.

"She grew up so fast," Lysandra said in thought.

"That she did, now come on, we need to leave." I stood up and started to walk out of the room, Lysandra headed towards one of the guards to probably tell them to get Evangeline to take over whilst we we're away.

Once we exited the castle a man in grey approached the two of us.

"We have two horses ready, although we were not sure if you wanted to ride their or go by your own way," he said looking at Lysandra.

"The horse would be nice," she responded. The person nodded with a slight bow then fetched us our horses.

I through my legs over the saddle and galloped towards the docks, Lysandra at my side.

 **Joey**

My feet landed on the wood dock and almost immediately I am surrounded by three men holding swords.

Still not believing my plan worked, I finally came to terms that I have found the place no other has found, Terrasen.

"Who are you?" One of the men demand.

"Joey," I replied.

"And the other two?" he said referring to the women and man behind me who decided to come with me at the last second.

"Samantha and Jake," the two said in amazement. It was as if we had gone back in time.

"Why are you here?" Wow, these people are really inquisitive.

"We have a message to deliver," I said unsure.

The guards look at each other and had a conversation whilst still pointing their swords at us. One of them turned and left while the other two stayed.

"You're arrival was not known of," the talkative, leader one said. "Who are you hear to seek?"

"Um..." I said unsure whether or not I should tell him.

"Dorian, Manon, Irene and Kale," Samantha said for me.

"And why is that?" The man said, suddenly sounding more protective.

"To deliver a message, I already told you dude," I said. I'm getting slightly annoyed with this guy.

"Dude?" He wondered.

"Oh, um. Ya know, like hey dude," I stumbled making the man even more confused.

"Some people may say bro or mate?" I said trying to get him to understand.

"Mate?!" he asked, surprised and confused at the same time. "Are you Fae?"

"What?" the three of us chorused, now I was confused.

The guard's attention went to the man from before that left who was now coming back.

"They are coming," he said to the other guy. Who?

The leader-man nodded and continued to stand there as if waiting for someone, which by the sounds of it he was. All of this just to deliver a message and put flowers on two graves.

A few minutes later two horses arrived with riders upon them.

"Who are they?" I heard Jake whisper.

"Someone important," Samantha replied in a hushed tone.

The two got off their horses and the leader-man left his position to go talk to them. They new comers looked at us and then started to walk over to where we were standing in the cool ocean breeze.

"What message do you wish to deliver?" The blonde man asked me.

"Um...a personal one," I said unsure.

"Well then, it's either say it to us or turn around and go home," the lady said with a slight bit of sass.

"But it's not intended for you," I said bravely.

"Ok then, who is this message from?" Blonde man asked.

"She well...I think her name Aelin. She may have been lying though," I said uncertain if I should be telling them this.

"Aelin? Are you sure?" The lady said worriedly, her tone much more frantic but nicer at the same time.

"Come with us," the blonde man demanded. "Nox, get another three horses," he said to leader-man.

"We don't know how to ride a horse," Jake stated.

"Then Nox, get a carriage."

'Yes, sir," he replied and hurried away.

'You three have a lot of explaining to do," the lady said.

"But the message is for Dorian, Manon, Irene and Kale," Jake rebutted probably slightly confused who these people were.

"You will tell me the message my cousin left or else I will kill two of your friends," blonde man said defensively, I could tell he was running out of patience.

Well...shit just got real.


	44. Day And Night

**Third Person**

The soft rain gracefully patted the crying people's shoulders as if it was attempting to comfort them. Though any attempt nature had was in vain, for it just made the people ever more miserable.

The streets had gone silent. Everyone went mute, no one dared to say anything for they could not trust that their voice would come out in one piece or if it would just be a series of shattered sounds. Broken like their hearts.

The message the strange people delivered was swift and simple, yet heartbreaking in every way. The news spread through kingdom to kingdom like wildfire and soon the city of Orythn was flooded with people who came for the funeral. Each knowing they've lost someone both dear to the land and the people living on it.

There were white flowers like snow lining the streets. Everyone had their heads down trying to hide their tears from the ones they needed to be strong for.

Aedion closed his eyes to try and will the tears away but it was a lost cause. There was no more fire to warm his heart. Lysander stood by his side, struggling to not cry out in pain. Dorian, Chaol and Yrene arrived earlier that morning to grieve with their friends and pay their respects at the funeral, despite there being no body to bury.

Although her body was buried years ago by the prison staff, a statue with her name engraved in it was made by the Fae who had come to pay their respects to the queen so that the people still had something.

It was placed in the forest west of the city, next to her husband and beloved dog who had passed from old age, with a short message written by those who loved her. The group had circled around the statue to say goodbye one last time, but all they could do was stare at it.

 _In Loving Memory of,_

 _Aelin Ashryver Whitethorn-Galthynius_

 _She will ignite hope from places we can not go_

 _She will be our fire when their is no reason to fight_

 _She will be gone but never forgotten._

Manon finally spoke up bravely, "I'm so sorry," she whispered, "I shouldn't have done what I did, and for that I will never forgive myself. I am so sorry Aelin." A single tear traced a path along the witch's skin.

"You were an amazing friend, better than anything I deserved," Dorian said following Manon's example, "no matter the situation you always did what was right, even if it was in your own twisted way. I did not deserve your friendship, but I'm glad you gave it to me."

Aedion said at a whisper,"...goodbye my Queen." Had turned around and walked away, not wanting to be around any longer. Lysandra tilted her head down and walked away as well, unable to say anything.

"She had been through so much and now she can finally rest with her mate," Chaol said and left the scene, with Yrene holding on to him as if he were to go next.

Elide and Lorcan remained silent, staring at the grave in sadness. Evangeline, although barely remembering the queen felt the grief drifting through the air. Samantha and Jake said nothing knowing that it wasn't their place to speak at a time like this.

Soon the sun fell sucking away all the light in the world, the streets and forest emptied as if were abandoned. No laughter would be heard by the children tonight. No one would be smiling at the days memories. Only the soft sounds of people trying to hide their cries from the rest of the world.

Joey stood alone in the dark, looking at the graves before him. Time to complete the job he came here to do. Her final wish.

She wanted to leave two flowers, but he came here to place down three and finally send their spirits to rest where they will lay there every day and night for all eternity.

 **The End**

 **I would just like to thank OceanSparks, lilyheme, SandorthienLiza and others for the reviews but most of all trilogiesrule becuase even though this person has left this website they helped me spell check and edit some of my chapters so a special thanks to** ** **trilogiesrule.**** **This is the end of this story and I'm not planning on making a sequel but thank all of you for bothering to read it.**


	45. Epilogue

**I was asked by volcanaddie (wattpad) to add another chapter about Rowaelin and I wasn't going to do it at first, but then I got bored and thought why not. So here it is.**

Third Person

Every culture has its own religion and many of the beliefs revolve upon what happens to a person's soul once they have left us, moved on one could say, and in a story filled with magic anything is possible...

The wooden beams creaked underneath her feet as Aelin walked slowly towards her destination. What she had been waiting for her whole life and now in death she has found. His silver hair glistened in the grey light. There was no sun or moon here, just the grey swallowing the souls that come to it.

He sat at the edge of the dock, his feet hanging off the edge towards the water below. His head turned towards the girl standing at the other end and the forest in his eyes warmed, lit up to the world.

Aelin froze for a moment as she stared at the face she had missed so dearly. Her heart started to pound within her chest as she continued towards him, not even feeling the weight of her body. Aelin reached the edge of the dock and sat down next to him, his warmth sparking the fire within her.

Her head rested upon his shoulder and the two smiled at the water before them knowing that their hearts were finally at peace.

"I love you, Buzzard," she whispered missing the words, "don't ever leave me again."

"Not if the world was falling apart. I love you, Fireheart," he mumbled back into her hair. The couple's hearts sang in unison with each other, together as one.


End file.
